Second Chances
by Brunette Chic
Summary: During season 6.Kate is from 2026 and she's coming back to help the Charmed ones save Wyatt.When she meets Chris, also from the future, things start to heat up as they fight their growing attraction to eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Future Girl**

**Katelyn stared at the chaos surrounding her. It seemed as though the world was crumbling around her, which of course it was. She looked at her calendar, and sighed when she thought of the year. It was 2026, and the worst year she had ever lived so far.**

**She had no idea what exactly she was going to do, Wyatt was causing havoc all over the world, not to mention the Underworld, which was a place Katelyn had never gone to yet.**

**Being only nineteen, Katelyn hadn't really gotten into her powers yet. But now with Wyatt out to ruin the world, she had to do something. She didn't quite know what. So she grabbed her sweater and headed out the door.**

**After a lot of walking, Katelyn found herself standing in front of the Halliwell manor. She didn't quite know why she was there, but if she had learned anything in her nineteen years, it was that everything happened for a reason so she walked up the steps.**

**Looking around the house, Katelyn knew there had to be something to help stop Wyatt. She found his nursery, which also happened to be Chris's nursery after he had been born. She hadn't been in the house for a long time.**

**As she reached the attic, she realized that there had to be something in here that could help. She had never been to this part of the house before, even though it was now a museum, thanks to the death of the Charmed Ones. **

**Looking around, she thought of an idea. If only she could go back twenty-three years to the time when Wyatt was turned and save him from the evil that would consume him. She pulled out her Book of Shadows and started to flip through the pages.**

" **Wait! What? A demon tried to kill Wyatt and you're telling me this **_**now**_**?", Chris asked, almost in a yell.**

**Piper gave him an exasperated look. " Oh stop being so neurotic. I blew him up", Piper replied.**

**Chris rolled his eyes. " It doesn't matter. I came back to **_**protect**_** Wyatt…not wait until the demon tries to get him and then hope we can get him back", Chris argued.**

" **I am his mother, you know. It's my job to protect my son and that's exactly what I'm doing. I do appreciate you trying to help Chris, I really do, but could you step back a little and let me do the protecting?", Piper asked, in a patient but angry voice.**

" **Okay, fine. I'll back off, a little bit. But I'll still help him, you know. I won't stop until every last threat is washed out", Chris replied, and then he orbed out.**

" **Man, that guy needs to relax a little", Piper muttered to herself. The she heard a crash that sounded like it was coming from the attic and she looked up from the laundry.**

" **Piper! Get up here!", Phoebe yelled.**

**Piper ran for the attic and flew open the door with her hands ready to freeze or blow up any demon. Instead she found Phoebe sitting on the couch with some girl who looked to be mid-to-late teens. **

" **Umm…Phoebe? Who's this?", Piper asked.**

" **This is Katelyn Marshall", Phoebe replied, giving her the only bit of info she knew.**

" **And where did she come from?", Piper asked.**

**Katelyn looked up at Piper, the legendary demon fighter/mother/wife. She was amazed, especially by the fact that this was the woman who raised the man who was killing so many people in the future.**

" **I'm from…the future", Katelyn answered, careful not to reveal too much in case she changed it. That was the one thing she had learned from Wyatt. You can't change the past.**

" **Oh no, not another one", Piper replied.**

" **Not another what?", Katelyn asked, then added, " By they way, you can call me Kate, or Katie, if you prefer."**

" **Never mind, anyways, is there anything I can get you? A glass of water? Food? Have you eaten yet?", Piper asked, back to her motherly ways.**

" **A glass of water would be nice. I'm not hungry yet. I'm surprised I made it here, especially on time", Kate replied, looking around the attic.**

" **What do you mean, surprised? Haven't you gone to the past before?", Phoebe asked as Piper left the room.**

" **No. I'm only nineteen, I've barely gotten a handle on my powers yet. I only found out I was a witch about a year ago. But since then life has been really hectic and I haven't gotten to practice too much with my powers", Kate answered.**

" **That's horrible", Phoebe replied.**

" **It's amazing to finally meet you, Phoebe. I've heard so much about you and the rest of the Charmed Ones. I had always hoped to be able to meet you", Kate gushed.**

" **So I take it you lived far from here then?", Phoebe asked.**

" **No, I lived in San Francisco, but you have no idea what the future's like. It's awful, for me anyways", Kate replied.**

" **Won't your parents be mad when they can't find you?", Piper asked, returning with the water.**

" **My mom died when I was seven and my dad died three years ago. There's no one there to miss me", Kate answered, uncomfortable.**

" **Oh, that's horrible. So who do you live with then? Did you have any relatives at least?", Piper asked, handing her the glass.**

**Kate murmured a thanks before sipping her water. " No, I lived in the house by myself. It's not so bad all the time. You get used to it after awhile", Kate replied.**

" **Yeah we know how you feel. Our mom died when were young, and then our father left and we don't hear from him much", Phoebe replied.**

" **So, you're from the future?", Piper asked.**

" **Yeah, I came back to help you", Kate replied.**

" **Help us with what?", Piper asked, warily.**

" **Help you save Wyatt", Kate answered.**

" **Great. Well, you aren't the only one", Piper replied, sounding rather annoyed.**

" **What do you mean?", Kate asked, just as Chris orbed in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: No Cryptic**

" **I can't believe you could believe her over me!", Chris yelled.**

" **Yeah, well, you lied to us from the start about why you were here. You never told us the truth Chris", Piper argued.**

" **I had no choice. She has no idea what she's doing or how much she's changing the future. For all I know, there could be no future for me now", Chris replied.**

" **You're very stressed. We understand what you're doing to protect Wyatt, and we all appreciate you warning us. Obviously whatever Wyatt has done is awful for another witch from the future to come back and try to change it", Piper said.**

" **Yeah but how do you know that she isn't evil? She just waltzes in here from the future and you don't think that maybe she might be a demon?", Chris asked, stumping and shocking the sisters. He had only got a glance or two towards Kate but he figured out she wasn't evil, but he wanted to know why the sisters trusted her so easily.**

" **Chris! Why would you say that?", Piper gasped.**

" **He's right, you know. You guys have no right to trust me", Kate said, quietly, but making her presence known to them.**

**Chris turned to stare at their beautiful new houseguest. She didn't ring any bells in him. But he did notice her eyes, they were sad, mournful and disbelieving. They were also the prettiest shade of brown he had ever seen, they had a golden glow to them, making her eyes shine.**

**He shook his head and turned back to the sisters. " See? Even she agrees with me", he said, then realizing she did agree with him turned back to her and asked, " But why are you agreeing with me?"**

" **Because you're right. From what I heard, and I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but you guys didn't trust Chris when he showed up, not that I blame you or anything. It's just, I showed up and you guys asked some questions, but not suspicious sounding questions", Kate replied, not looking anywhere near the hunky white- lighter brother to Wyatt. She found him attractive but he didn't look twice at her, so she let it go.**

" **Well, he was talking in cryptic and wouldn't tell us anything. You told us what you were here for when we asked. There was no doubt after that", Phoebe replied, looking at Chris.**

" **Yeah well, I had my reasons. Changing the future is risky, I hoped to change it in a good way, not bad. She probably doesn't know what she's doing", Chris replied.**

" **The "she" you're referring to, Christopher, is standing right here, and she has a name", Kate said, tilting her chin up. **

**Chris looked taken aback at being called "Christopher". He hadn't been called that since he was younger when Wyatt blamed him for something he didn't do.**

" **Sorry, Kate" Chris murmured.**

**Kate nodded, accepting his apology. She didn't like being treated as if she didn't exist, she had had enough of that after her mom died. Her father wasn't a real bad guy, but after her mom died, he started drinking and that led to him telling her just what he thought of her while he was drunk.**

" **Now, Chris, I know you're here to save Wyatt, and he nearly killed me. That's why I came back here. I've managed to escape him for a long time, but he's been trying to kill me for the past few weeks and I couldn't fight him off anymore", Kate replied.**

" **Wyatt tried to kill you?", Piper asked.**

" **You shouldn't be so shocked. Remember Bianca? He tried to kill me when she took me back there. He's caused enough chaos to nearly disable the world. I take it he's still evil since you came back now", Chris replied, turning to Kate.**

" **Yeah, how long have you been here?", Kate asked.**

" **A few months", Chris answered.**

" **A very long few months, if you ask me", Piper said.**

" **Well, I won't be here for long if you don't…", Chris stopped himself before he revealed his secret.**

" **If I don't what?", Piper asked.**

" **If you don't help him turn Wyatt good", Phoebe supplied.**

" **Exactly", Chris said, silently thanking Phoebe for the suggestion.**

" **Okay, can I talk to you in the kitchen, Chris?", Phoebe asked.**

" **Sure", he replied, glancing at Kate and Piper before he left.**

" **Chris, why did you have to tell me about this?", Phoebe asked, as soon as they reached the kitchen.**

" **I had to because you busted me. But I need to get mom and dad back together… soon, before I don't exist anymore", Chris replied.**

" **I know. I'm working on it. It's a slow process, one that's gonna take time", Phoebe said.**

" **I don't have time. If mom doesn't get pregnant in the next two weeks… I go away for good, and you'll never be warned about Wyatt", Chris replied.**

" **Two weeks?", Phoebe squeaked.**

" **Yes. That's all I have now", Chris said, quietly.**

" **I'm trying, Chris. I don't know what else to say", Phoebe replied, laying her hand on his arm. " But I do know I'm late for work." Then she turned and left.**

" **I wasn't taught how to use my magic. My mom was the witch, my dad was half of one. But he wasn't so great at being there for me, or teaching me what to do. Most of what I learned was on my own by my own mistakes", Kate said.**

**Chris heard some of what she had said, and he felt sorry for her. He was taught by Piper and Paige how to use his. Phoebe was usually at work or out and about with her kids. He would've been lost without them.**

" **That's awful", Piper replied.**

" **Yeah, it was. I've learned to sort of be able to control my powers, but sometimes they don't want to work right. And then I lost my dad, he wasn't a good father, but he was all I had after my mom died. My powers didn't work right for months, and now, they're balanced to a point", Kate said.**

" **Well, you can help us with Wyatt and while you're here, we'll teach you everything we know. Deal?", Piper asked.**

**Kate smiled. " Deal", she answered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meditation**

" **Now just add a touch of rosemary and let it cool for five minutes", Piper instructed.**

**Kate did as she was told and let it cool. Then Piper took her to help her figure out her powers. Over the past few days since her travel from the future, Piper and Paige had been trying to help her get a handle on her powers. It was somewhat hard, since she had never had any help learning so she had trouble accepting help. **

" **Okay, so what can you do?", Piper asked.**

" **On any normal day, I can conjure things and I levitate", Kate replied.**

" **Okay, so what happens to them when you don't focus and your emotions aren't on track?", Piper asked.**

" **Umm… well I can't conjure what I want and I can't levitate properly. Like I can't levitate at all or I can't levitate too far in the air", Kate answered.**

" **Okay, well I'll get Phoebe to help with the levitation, since she can also levitate. And as for conjuring, well I'll tell you how to relax and control your powers", Piper replied.**

" **Okay", Kate said.**

" **Alright. So you're gonna hate hearing this, I had to hear it for weeks by Leo when I first got the power to blow up things. You need to relax, and breathe. When facing a demon, you have to make sure you have your emotions under control. As Leo would say, your power comes from your emotions. So, try meditation", Piper suggested.**

" **He also said to try meditation?", Kate asked.**

" **Well, yeah, actually he did. See, you have to breathe through it. You also have to find the trigger to make your power work", Piper replied.**

" **Okay, well I noticed that I can levitate when I put my arms up, mostly on accidental occasions. But to conjure things, I kind of need a clear head", Kate answered.**

" **Well that would make sense, otherwise you'd get things only halfway or you'd conjure the wrong thing. That's why meditation works well. But you just have to learn what triggers your powers and then keep your other emotions in check while confronting a demon", Piper replied.**

" **Yes, that's very important. You need to learn how to control and use your powers properly so you don't get killed", Chris said, as he walked into the room.**

**Kate turned her attention to Chris, noting the way he walked. He was definitely a confident white lighter, which she had learned over the past few days. He was very neurotic, and he wouldn't let her go anywhere because she might get herself killed.**

**She found herself paying attention to him, but he annoyed her so much. He kept trying to tell her how to do things, what to tell the sisters and whatnot. She hated that he tried to command her on what she should do.**

" **I understand that, why do you think I keep trying to control them?", Kate replied, meeting his eyes.**

" **Well, if you can't control your powers, you could die before we can get you back to the future…", he started to say, but got cut off.**

" **Umm…what do you mean before you can get me back to the future? I'm not going anywhere until **_**we**_** can figure out who is trying to turn Wyatt evil. Then, I'll head back to my time", Kate replied.**

" **No, we're going to get you back to wherever you cam from before you screw up the future really badly", Chris said.**

" **No, we aren't Chris. We need help. Maybe she can help us. I know you're doing the best you can for Wyatt and we all appreciate this, but we need more than just us to help him", Piper replied.**

" **Fine. But if she gets hurt, I'm gonna tell you I told you so", Chris snapped back.**

" **Do it then. But isn't that why me, Phoebe and Paige are here? To protect her?", Piper replied.**

" **No, you're here to raise Wyatt. He needs you as a mom, not running around trying to protect some other girl from getting hurt", Chris replied.**

" **Ah, she'll be fine. Now, Kate, if you don't mind, I think our lesson is finished for the day. Now I have to go meet Greg. Are you okay with that?", Piper asked, as she turned from Kate to Chris.**

" **Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm gonna head to the club and make sure everything's fine for tonight like you asked, Piper", Kate answered.**

**Piper smiled at her and then turned and left.**

" **What the hell? Kate, you can't leave. It's dangerous out there", Chris pleaded.**

" **Oh, you're a good actor to try and pretend like you care if I get hurt or killed. Look, Piper has taught me quite a bit and I have some potions in my purse if anything goes wrong. So, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do", Kate replied and turned, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.**

" **Oh my God, now I have to find out who turns Wyatt by myself. Can't I get any help around here?", Chris muttered to himself as he orbed out.**

" **You have quite a few messages since you left for your lunch break, Phoebe. Which would you like? Crying women or depressed men?", Phoebe's assistant asked.**

" **I'll just take them all. Thanks", Phoebe replied as she took the papers and headed into her office.**

**She set her purse down on her desk and then turned to close her door, just as Chris orbed in.**

" **Jesus. Chris! You scared the living breath out of me!", Phoebe gasped as she closed the door.**

" **Sorry. I need your help. Piper's letting Kate out of the house and I'm running out of time", Chris announced.**

" **You say that like it's a problem", Phoebe commented.**

" **Well, they both are. If my parents don't screw, I'm really screwed! Also, Kate still doesn't know what triggers her powers and how to control them. So Piper told her to go and look after the club, while she goes on a date with that fireman. Look the point is I need help", he replied, leaning on her desk.**

" **Yeah I agree. I could look up a good shrink for you", Phoebe suggested sweetly.**

" **Yeah, it's nice to know that while I am panicking, you have the time to joke. I'm not kidding about this. Kate could be in serious trouble if she runs into a demon before she can handle her powers", Chris replied.**

" **Look, Chris, she avoided getting killed by Wyatt in the future. Tell me that isn't a feat that could be easily accomplished with him being so powerful", Phoebe stated.**

" **Yeah, but not by much. He obviously wanted her dead, she's a good witch. He tried to kill me. His own flesh and blood brother. I narrowly avoided being killed by him and I know how my powers work", Chris replied.**

" **She's smart Chris. And as for your parents, well, I'm working on it. I'm working on every subtle suggestion I can to get them back together, so far they're being uncooperative", Phoebe reported.**

" **Great. So I'm basically screwed in that. I just hope I have enough time to find out who gets Wyatt before I disappear for good", Chris muttered, orbing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: P3**

"**You want to buy me a drink?", Kate asked. She had been working the bar all night and now a guy that had been watching her all night asked if he could buy her a drink. **

**He looked about twenty-five and he had nice green eyes. Tall and had a great build, he looked almost like he had stepped off a cover shoot. She had been waiting like a caged tiger ever since he walked up to the bar about an hour or so ago.**

" **Yeah", he answered.**

" **Okay, what can I get you?", Kate replied.**

" **Umm…a screwdriver would be great, thanks", he grinned.**

**She made the drink he was buying her and set it on the bar. So he picked it up and handed it to her. She took a sip and sighed.**

" **This is actually my favourite drink. Thank you", Kate commented.**

" **That's good. I heard it was a good drink and that it was liked by women especially", he replied.**

" **So what's your name?", Kate asked, while taking orders and making drinks.**

" **Nick Casey", he answered.**

" **As in the **_**Carter, Klein and Associates**_**' best lawyer, Nick Casey?", Kate asked, excited. She had heard about him a lot since her arrival, and apparently he was the best damn lawyer in the city.**

" **That would be me. And what would your name be?", he asked.**

" **Kate Marshall", she answered.**

" **Well, Kate, would you like to go dinner with me tomorrow night?", Nick asked.**

**She thought about it for a moment. She knew she should be careful, Chris had warned her and now she had been flirting with a guy not from her time, and even excepted the drink he bought her.**

" **Kate?", he said.**

" **Yeah? Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you", she replied, thinking that she was here, and she mine as well become part of this time.**

" **Good, do you have to work here tomorrow night?", he asked.**

" **I don't think so, but I'll have to check with Piper", she answered.**

" **Okay, well if you aren't, I'll meet you here at…seven?", he replied.**

" **Sure", she said, handing one of the customers a martini.**

**Then Nick left and Kate immediately spotted Chris coming towards her and he didn't look happy.**

" **You look stressed. That's not good for your skin, you know", she commented as he sat at the bar.**

**Chris just sat there and stared at her. He didn't know what else to do. Seeing her flirting and smiling with that guy made him upset for some reason. And that bothered him almost more than the fact that his parents were apparently not planning on getting back together.**

**She never smiled at him like she did with the other guy, and she never laughed like she had with the bar guy. He loved her smile though, it was a genuine smile, and it reached and lighted up her eyes. The only problem was, was that when she saw him, her lit up face was replaced with a dim disinterest.**

" **Who was that guy?", he blurted, then immediately regretted it. She gave him a cold glance and turned towards a customer. He watched as she smiled at the young guy who just gave her a tip. He felt like sending the guy flying, but he restrained himself.**

" **That guy right there?", she replied, gesturing to the one who just left the bar. " He was a customer."**

" **Do you always smile at your customers like that?", he replied.**

" **What's your problem, Chris? Jealous that after only a few days, I have guys who want me and you've been here for months and had no one?", she snarled back. " Well, I could help you with that. How about you learn to smile?"**

" **Not him and that's not my problem", he replied, then leaned over the bar close to her face and added, " My problem is, Piper is out on a date, and she left you to look after the club, and since no one else will help me, I have to watch over you instead of finding who turns Wyatt."**

" **You do not have to watch over me. I'm grown up, I don't need a babysitter", Kate replied, mixing a daiquiri.**

" **You may be grown up, but you haven't got a control on your powers yet, and that makes you vulnerable. And since the sisters think you're all fine, they won't help watch over you until your powers have been controlled. Therefore, I have to look out for you and protect you until the sisters see my side of this", Chris said.**

" **Yeah well if you'll excuse me, I have to take out garbage", she replied, then turned to guy on the other side of the bar and called, " Joe! I have to go take out garbage. Can you look after the bar until I get back?"**

**The guy, Joe, nodded and moved towards the bar. She thanked him and sent Chris a look that said, " Leave me alone." And then she left.**

**Chris sat there at the bar for a couple of minutes and regarded the people around the room. Although he failed to notice the guy who followed Kate outside.**

**Kate took the garbage and headed out back. It was dark and the alley was always creepy at night. It was even worse in the future. She felt like someone was following her so she turned around.**

" **Hello?", she called into the darkness.**

**She turned and kept walking towards the dumpster. She threw a couple of the bags of garbage into the dumpster and turned when she heard a noise. **

" **Hello? Chris, if you're out there trying to scare me, I will kill you when we get home!", she called.**

**She turned back and threw the next couple of bags that she brought out into the dumpster and turned around and the knife the guy was holding out plunged into her stomach right under her rib cage.**

**She fell to the ground and very weakly called, " Chris!" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Who's Fault is it Anyways?**

**Chris sat staring at all the dancers on the floor and wondered why it was taking Kate so long to take the garbage out.**

" **Chris!", he heard faintly in his head.**

**Chris got up and pushed his way through the crowd to the back office so he could go out to the back alleyway. He looked around until he spotted a shape moving very faintly on the ground.**

**He ran over to the person on the ground and started to panic when he realized it was Kate. He bent down and looked around to make sure no one was around.**

" **Kate! Are you okay?", he asked, picking her up in his arms.**

" **Chris", she murmured, getting a hold of his shirt.**

" **Kate. Hold on, I'll orb you to Leo so he can heal you", he replied, putting her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest. She snuggled closer to him and he looked down at her. He orbed her away to Leo.**

" **How did this happen? Chris?", Piper asked, panic-stricken, she looked from Chris to Kate.**

" **Why is it taking so long?", Chris asked, a little more concerned with the paleness on Kate's face.**

" **She almost died Chris. Her heart was starting to skip beats when you brought her. What happened to her?", Leo answered.**

" **I don't know. I wasn't there when she got stabbed. I heard her cry out my name in agony and I went out to the back of P3 and found her laying there. She was only going to take out the garbage", Chris replied.**

" **Why were you at P3?", Piper asked, suspiciously.**

" **Don't look at me like that, Piper. You were with the fire guy, Phoebe was at work, and Paige was out. I didn't think she was safe enough, so I went to the club to look after her", Chris answered.**

" **Oh yeah and a lot of good that did", Piper replied, rolling her eyes.**

" **Okay, she'll be fine now. Just give her some time to rest", Leo announced, getting up and leaving the room.**

**Piper took off after Leo, leaving Chris behind to watch Kate. She had her colour back, but she hadn't opened her eyes yet. He walked over to the bed and stood there watching her.**

**It wasn't until her eyes started to open that Chris moved to her side once again.**

" **Chris?", she murmured.**

" **Yeah, hey. How are you feeling?", Chris replied.**

" **Like I was just dead. I thought you came to the club to baby-sit me. Thanks a lot", she said, sitting up.**

" **I didn't think you would get stabbed, Kate. I thought I could help if a demon attacked", Chris replied.**

" **Yeah, yeah. I know, you were so worried about me. Chris, you could stop pretending like you meant to protect me. You didn't want to in the first place", Kate commented, getting up and leaving the room.**

" **Kate, wait up", Chris called, running after her.**

" **Kate! You're up! How are you feeling?", Piper exclaimed.**

" **I'm good", Kate replied.**

" **What happened?", Leo asked.**

" **Well, I needed to get the garbage because I forgot about it earlier, so I headed back there to get that done. But I heard noises, a rustling of papers and whatnot. But I didn't hear anything, so I put the garbage in the dumpster and turned to head back inside. That's when I ran into the knife", Kate recalled.**

" **A lot of good protecting went now didn't it?", Piper commented.**

" **I didn't think it would be mortal trouble that she's have! I thought it would be demonic trouble", Chris exclaimed.**

" **Of course, because that's all us witches need protecting from", Piper retorted.**

" **She hasn't got a complete control of her powers so I was helping her while all you guys were out! How was I supposed to know?", Chris replied.**

" **Well, Chris, you were there to watch her. And you didn't think to help with the garbage?", Piper snapped.**

" **Okay, fine, so I made a mistake. She's still alive to help us, isn't she?", Chris exclaimed.**

" **But she almost wasn't, Chris. The alleys are dangerous, especially at night. Now you know how to fix your mistake", Leo replied.**

" **Fine. I'm gonna go search for leads on who's trying to turn Wyatt", Chris said, defeated. Then he orbed out.**

" **It's alright. I was mad at him for coming to look after me, so I left him there. I didn't think I'd be in any danger. It was really my fault", Kate commented.**

" **But he didn't think ahead enough to figure out that you were going to be by yourself in an alley. The fault isn't only yours. He was there to protect you, and yet you almost died right under his nose. If it wasn't for you calling out to him, you would be dead by now", Leo replied.**

" **Either way, you may have been mad, but he should've followed you whether you were angry or not. He's a white lighter, it's his job to protect witches, and right now, the Charmed Ones, which means you also, Kate", Leo explained.**

" **Okay, okay. I'm going to bed now, because I have stuff to do tomorrow", Kate replied, turning away, and then remembering something else, asked, " Do I have to work at the club tomorrow night, Piper?"**

" **No. No, I don't think so. Why?", Piper replied.**

" **Well, it's just, I met this guy tonight at the bar and he asked me to dinner tomorrow. He's a lawyer, Nick Casey, from that big law firm here. I was just wondering if I needed to work tomorrow, that's all. Good night", Kate explained, turning for the stairs to head to her room. Once there, she changed into pyjamas and collapsed on the bed. She was asleep within minutes, her last thoughts were of Chris.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Family Matters**

" **She's on a what?", Chris yelled.**

" **Kate is on a date, Chris. Now, calm down before I reconsider calling the psychiatric ward", Piper replied.**

" **Didn't she learn **_**anything**_** from last night?", Chris argued, feeling his temper and concern for her rising.**

" **Look, Chris, the death scare did get to her which is why she wants to have fun. Don't you remember what that is? She ran for her life for years, probably never having the chance to be a teenager, now she is", Piper explained.**

" **That doesn't give Kate an excuse to go out and risk her life, **_**again**_**, when she should be helping figure out who's going to turn Wyatt like she came back here to do", Chris replied.**

" **Kate deserves to have a normal life just as much as we do, Chris, and you know it", Piper pleaded.**

" **Where is she, Piper? And who is she with?", Chris asked.**

" **He's a lawyer, Nick something or other. She was meeting him at P3, but I don't know where they were going after that", Piper answered.**

" **Thanks", Chris replied, orbing out.**

" **Wait! Chris, you get back here right now! Don't you dare disturb her!!", Piper yelled.**

**Chris found himself standing in a stall in the men's bathroom of a restaurant. He had tracked her from P3 to a restaurant of some sort. He had no idea why he went after her, he just felt angry that she was out. **_**And not with you**_**, his brain whispered.**

**He walked out of the bathroom and looked around the room. He looked at every couple in the room, and then he came to a face he recognized. She took his breath away.**

**Kate was wearing a midnight blue halter dress and her hair was down around her face, ridden with ringlets. She was laughing at something the lawyer said, and her eyes just lit up. She was also wearing makeup, and while she looked stunning without it, the eye stuff she was wearing really brought out her brown eyes.**

**He felt frozen to the floor, he couldn't move. He found himself amused by watching her hand movements in all the gestures she was making. He almost forgot the reason he had come here. But then he blinked and he remembered.**

**He stood there debating what he should do, and then he decided he might as well leave her to her own devices. So he went back into the men's room and orbed out.**

" **Where's Kate?", Piper asked.**

" **I left her there. Unless it was an emergency I shouldn't go and get her. Nothing happened, did it?", Chris replied, sounding anxious because of the look Piper was giving him.**

" **No, of course nothing bad happened. It's just that it's a turn around for you to leave her on her date", Piper replied.**

" **I decided to let it go…but only for tonight", Chris said, heading upstairs.**

" **Where are you going?", Piper asked.**

" **To look at the book again. Figure out where to start for tonight", Chris answered.**

" **He really needs to take a break", Piper muttered.**

" **Who does?", Phoebe asked.**

" **Chris. He's worrying himself over nothing", Piper answered.**

" **What's he worrying about? Has something happened to Wyatt?", Phoebe asked, alarmed.**

" **No, of course not. It's just that with Kate being around, he's finding himself worrying over if she's okay and he's annoying her by constantly being around", Piper replied.**

" **I don't blame her for being annoyed. Your s…our white lighter is very neurotic and it seems overprotective, but when you're trying to save your b…the most evil person in the world from turning into the most powerful source of evil, you kinda find yourself trying to take care of everyone else", Phoebe explained.**

" **I know. It's just he needs to lay off. He flew completely off the handle when I told him Kate was out on a date, like he was mad that she was even going out. He started going on about her not learning from what happened last night and he left angry. But he came back without her and he looked…I don't know…defeated", Piper replied.**

" **He just doesn't want to lose someone who could help. He has a lot to look over already, never mind a witch from the future who clearly doesn't know how to control her powers because she was never taught", Phoebe said.**

" **Since when are you on his side?", Piper asked.**

" **Well, since we found out that he was here trying to protect Wyatt from turning evil. I mean, he's trying to help, he may be pushy, and we may not like it, but he's doing it because he cares", Phoebe replied.**

" **You make him out to be all soft on the inside", Piper said.**

" **Maybe he is. The point is, there's a reason for what he's doing. Wyatt almost kills him in the future, he almost killed Kate too. Tell me you wouldn't be a little neurotic after that?", Phoebe replied.**

" **Okay, true. But Kate isn't neurotic. She has no idea how to use her powers, she's barely escaped getting killed by my son, and yet she's treating us like family. What about that makes sense?", Piper mused.**

" **Well, considering she lost her mom when she was young means she probably looks to you as a mother figure for her, a role model. And she said her father wasn't a very nice guy after that and treated her like she didn't exist, maybe what she wanted was a family, and maybe that's the reason she's not against Wyatt right now, or us", Phoebe explained.**

" **So she needs us for a family and we need her to help with Wyatt…that makes sense", Piper replied, nodding her head.**

" **No, what I mean is, she doesn't have a family. But me, you, Paige, Wyatt, even Leo…we're a family, which is something she needs, but never thought she'd have. And as for the whole Wyatt part, I don't know why she wanted to help us, but we'll figure it out", Phoebe explained, then added, " In the meantime, let's show her what family is all about." **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Still Time**

" **Well, don't you look happy", Piper commented, walking into the attic.**

" **Well, I finally got rid of the last demonic threat to Wyatt. Who wouldn't be happy?", Chris replied, grinning.**

" **I guess so. Hey, have you seen Kate around?", she asked.**

**Chris's face dropped. " She's out with that lawyer guy again", he answered.**

" **Really? She's really taking a liking to him, hasn't she?", Piper murmured to herself.**

" **More than I want her to", Chris murmured low enough so that Piper couldn't hear.**

" **Oh well. I'm just going out with Greg, and I was going to ask Kate to make sure that the sound works right for tonight, but it's okay, I'll ask Paige. Unless you would be willing to do it?", Piper suggested.**

" **Yeah, sure. I'll do it. Don't worry about it, you…never mind", Chris replied.**

**Piper gave him a look and then turned and left. He had been acting a little strange since the date that Kate had gone on the night before. She couldn't seem to figure out why he was being so weird around her.**

**Chris usually flew off the handle on minor things, Piper knew this. And he had gotten mad when she had told him that Kate was out on a date. It just didn't make sense, this whole turn around of his. But it wasn't something she was especially worried about right now.**

" **Chris!", Phoebe exclaimed.**

" **Up here!", he replied.**

**He heard footsteps and then she came through the attic doorway.**

" **Is something wrong? Is Wyatt okay?", Chris asked, suddenly panicked.**

" **No, Wyatt's fine. Umm…I hate to ruin your buzz, but Piper's going out on a date. Doesn't that worry you?", Phoebe replied.**

" **Yeah, it does. But she isn't planning on it with him yet. I know she's going to soon, but not today. She'll be too rushed to do anything. She has to look after the club tonight, since Kate's not here to do it. She is also on a date with a lawyer, doesn't that bug anybody?", Chris asked.**

" **No, why? Should it bug us?", Phoebe asked, narrowing her eyes at him.**

" **Well, you know how lawyers are, they're complete liars. Kate would be making the biggest mistake of her life if she fell for the guy", Chris answered.**

" **How would you know? And why would you care?", Phoebe asked.**

" **Well, because we all know lawyers and they're a bunch of lying, cheating people. It's just something she shouldn't have to go through", Chris answered, completely ignoring her other question, because he himself didn't know how to answer that yet.**

" **But don't we all lie sometime? You did it", Phoebe accused.**

" **Yeah, but I have my reasons. Things that shouldn't be changed, and things that need to be changed. If I screw something up and reveal too much at one time, it could change the future in the blink of an eye, for good or for worse. The worse would probably be what would happen. The point is, I do it for good reasons while lawyers don't always do it to help other people", Chris explained.**

" **And, besides, Chris, people cheat all the time, in so many different ways, that people stop counting after awhile. I mean, yes, most of them are wrong, that's true, but not all of them", Phoebe said.**

" **Yes, I know that. It's just if he's only using her, how's she gonna learn to trust anyone? She apparently had a dipstick for a father, which isn't gonna help any guy's case to win her over if he acts like an ass. It's just that in some ways, I can relate to her, so having her hurt would be bad for anyone, even us", Chris replied. **

" **Okay, well, now that all of that has been sorted out, we need to focus on your parents. We have to be able to get them back together and so far all of our plans have failed", Phoebe said.**

" **I know. And it's a little hard for me to give subtle suggestions when they think I'm just a guy from the future coming to help save their son. I have been trying though, I've given hints to Piper about it, especially ones that include getting back together with Leo. She hasn't really gotten any of them, and I keep trying, but that is very hard to do", Chris replied.**

" **This is bad. You're supposed to be conceived within the month and yet in the days since I've found out about it, I've gotten nowhere on helping you with that", Phoebe exclaimed.**

" **Well, I've been trying, but it sounds better coming from you, especially since you're her sister and you've been there every step of the way. For her, she could see it as you being concerned about Wyatt not having a father around instead of me needing him to become my father. This is too complicated, I can't believe I've been so focussed on Wyatt that I completely forgot about myself", Chris returned, sounding exasperated.**

" **We can't give up yet, you still have time to figure out if the demonic threats were all terminated and to get your parents back together", Phoebe suggested.**

**Chris knew that it was impossible since they had only a couple of weeks left before he disappeared completely. Leo and Piper were proving to be the most stubborn parents in the whole world, Chris was starting to run out of options. **

**There was just no end to his chaotic life. First, he had to save his brother. He was sure he'd done that at least. But there were bound to be more threats over time.**

**Secondly, He had to get his parents back together so that he would be born to grow up and be able to come back and warn them. However, it's not like he could go up to Piper and Leo and say, "Hi, I'm your son from the future, who's older brother tried to kill him, and now I've come back to save him from becoming the Greatest Source of all things evil. Now would you please have a bottle of champagne and get it on so I can be conceived?" Yeah he didn't think that would go over too well.**

" **Well then, you keep trying to get them back together and I'll keep figuring out if there's anymore demonic threats to Wyatt", Chris announced, hopefully looking more cheerful than he felt inside. Deep down, he felt chaos and panic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Genie**

**Chris sat there, trying to figure out what exactly had happened when Phoebe got the bottle. She had made a wish and freed the genie, only to find that she wasn't actually a genie. Ginny the Genie appeared to be Ginny the Demon.**

" **You know. I can't quite figure all of this out. Why am I the one who has to have the wigs? And the ridiculous costumes!", Phoebe complained. She kept looking at herself in the mirrors and complaining about being a genie and saying she should never have let that demon out of there.**

" **Well, you know, it would've helped if you hadn't made that wish. Piper said earlier that you never trust genies, and she's right, they're tricksters, and this one was more so a demon which made her an even worse trickster than a normal genie. You know, I can't believe you'd even wish a genie free", Chris replied.**

" **Well it's not like I knew that it was a demon. How was I supposed to know?", Phoebe asked.**

" **Well, it says so on the bottle", Leo answered.**

" **In Arabic. Because you know, I can read Arabic, Leo", Phoebe exclaimed.**

" **What does it say?", Piper asked.**

" **It says that a sorcerer cursed a demon into the bottle for her misdeeds and was never to be let out of it for all eternity", Leo read.**

" **Great. Just great. I get interrupted on a date with Greg to help a genie that isn't a genie but a demon. This couldn't get any better, now could it?", Piper replied.**

" **Well, actually it could. You see, Kate is out on a date with that sleazy lawyer and we need help", Chris said.**

" **Right, well that's just great. Chris, would you go and get her? We're gonna need every witch we have here to figure out how to stop her", Piper asked.**

**Chris nodded and orbed away. He landed outside the lawyer's apartment and he knocked on the door.**

**A good looking guy half dressed opened the door while he was tugging on his shirt to straighten it out.**

" **May I help you?", he asked**

" **Yeah, is Kate here?", Chris replied.**

" **Chris? What are you doing here?", Kate asked.**

" **We kind of have an emergency at the house and we need you there. Come on", Chris answered.**

**Kate shut the door behind her. " Look, Nick's leaving town for a few days and I won't get to see him at all. So I'm going to say goodbye to him properly. Your genie can wait oh about five minutes", she snapped back. The she turned and went back into the apartment.**

" **Oh good. You're back", Piper said. Then she looked at Kate and added, " Sorry about this. We have no choice, there's been an emergency."**

" **Did something happen to Wyatt?", Kate asked, panicked now instead of angry.**

" **No, but something did happen to me", Phoebe answered, making her presence known.**

**Kate turned around and tried to stifle a laugh by coughing. " What the hell happened to you? And…I hate to ask this, but what on Earth are you wearing?", Kate asked, coughing again.**

" **Okay, okay. Laugh it up already", Phoebe said, exasperated.**

" **I'm...really…uh…sorry, Phoebe, I can't help it", Kate replied, bursting out in a laugh.**

**Chris just stared at her, mesmerized. He had never heard her laugh before, but it was absolutely beautiful. Her whole face was lit up and she looked so happy, he couldn't help but smile at her.**

" **It's alright, I'm getting used to it", Phoebe said, glaring at Piper.**

" **What? Sorry, I couldn't help it either. You do look ridiculous, you know", Piper replied.**

" **Alright, find demon now, kill Piper and Kate later. Look, I wished her free and in turn got myself turned into some freak show. The point is, She's not supposed to be out and God knows what she's after now", Phoebe explained quickly.**

" **Well, by nature, genies are tricksters, so by being a demon that made it a double whammy. She wrote to you so she could get free, right? Well, did she mention anything about who had her before and what they were wishing for?", Kate suggested.**

" **That would make so much sense. Well, she mentioned that her last master was a demon and that he wanted some lost city to be resurrected. It was also a powerful place of evil, she said. Maybe that's what she's also after", Phoebe replied.**

" **Okay, so to get the city, she needed to be free to get a genie to resurrect it for her. Use Phoebe to trap her and then put her back in the bottle", Kate suggested.**

" **No. No, we aren't using Phoebe for bait! That's ridiculous!", Chris exclaimed.**

" **Well, do you have a better plan, big bad white lighter?", Kate asked as sweetly as she could, indicating she was pretty angry.**

" **Umm…no", Chris admitted.**

" **Very well then. I'm really sorry, Phoebe, but we need to get her somehow", Kate apologized.**

" **It's okay, as long as we can get her back into the bottle to be destroyed forever", Phoebe replied.**

" **Okay, let's do this", Kate said.**

" **Okay, why are Piper and Leo sleeping?", Paige asked, when she walked into the living room.**

" **A very long story", Chris answered.**

" **Okay, can ya give me the cliff notes version?", Paige asked.**

" **I made a little wish", Chris answered.**

" **A little wish?", Paige repeated.**

" **I wished for Piper and Leo to sleep together", Chris clarified.**

**Paige felt that sink in and then she felt anger and disgust for the guy who had come into their lives so many months ago and helped them save Wyatt. She started to spout stuff about him being some sick, pervert from the future who was only using his knowledge to get the two together. **

" **I'm not! Paige, they're my parents", Chris said, looking down at them.**

**She stopped her ranting and said, " What?"**

" **They're my parents. I came back to try to save my brother from turning evil and I forgot about myself. I have a deadline. I have only a couple of weeks to get them back together or I don't exist anymore", Chris answered.**

" **Does anyone else know?", Paige asked.**

" **Only Phoebe", Chris replied.**

" **That's not entirely true, Chris. I know exactly who you are", someone said from the doorway.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I've forgotten about this so here it is. Sadly, I do not own Charmed( but I would like to own Drew Fuller :P), I only own the plot lines and whatever characters I bring into it.**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Chapter 9: Secret's Out**

"**You knew who I was?", Chris exclaimed.**

" **That Piper and Leo are your parents and your older brother tried to kill you, only because you were the last paragon of good in this world that could go against him? Yeah, I knew", Kate replied.**

" **Why didn't you say anything? There were plenty of times when we were by ourselves and you could've said something", Chris said.**

" **Because, I knew I couldn't tell you everything", Kate replied.**

" **Why do you care so much about Wyatt though? I mean, he may have tried to kill you in the future, but you came back. Why?", Paige asked.**

" **I lost my mom when I was young, I told you that and it was true. The thing is, I met Wyatt not too long after that. It was right after the tragedy you guys went through. He definitely didn't seem evil and we became friends. We even met a couple of times, Chris. He introduced us once and then had to again the next time we saw you", Kate answered.**

" **We met in the future? Why don't I remember you?", Chris asked, confused.**

" **I don't know. Maybe I'm not memorable, the point is, Wyatt had friends, normal good friends. But he tried to turn us against good, and almost all of them did it. The ones who didn't were hunted down and murdered by Wyatt so they couldn't talk", Kate explained. **

**She let that sink in while she took a breath, then she added, "I was the last one left. I put on the façade of being evil, but I never did anything bad. Finally I escaped from him and he's been trying to kill me ever since."**

" **Ah. Well, that would explain a lot. Now, can we get this over with? We have a lot of work to do", Paige said.**

"**Richard, give me the bottle****"****, Paige said, as calm as she could muster.**

**He drifted away. ****"****Well, that****'****s just great. We lost the demon and we lost Phoebe, all in the same ten minutes****"****, Chris yelled.**

"**You also forgot to mention that Leo and Piper are both sleeping. I mean, how the hell did that happen?****"****, Kate asked.**

" **It****'****s a long story****"****, Chris replied.**

" **Okay, well, we need to get Phoebe back, no idea how we****'****re going to do it, but at least Richard won****'****t hurt her****"****, Paige said, entering the room.**

" **Well he might if she doesn****'****t give him what he wants****"****, Chris replied.**

" **How can she not? She****'****s a genie, she has no choice but to do what he asks****"****, Kate said.**

" **We****'****re gonna stop him. I have a power stripping potion, we****'****ll get him that way****"****, Paige supplied.**

" **Okay, we can try, I just hope that he doesn****'****t hurt her first. This is my fault, I shouldn****'****t have suggested that she use herself as bait****"****, Kate muttered.**

" **Ah, honey, it wasn****'****t your fault. Phoebe would have done it anyway****"****, Paige replied, putting her arm around Kate to comfort her.**

**Chris watched with envy as Paige comforted Kate. He wanted to be the one to comfort her but knew that wouldn****'****t help. So he suggested they go before he lost his temper, not that he added that part in there.**

" **Genie, I wish the Charmed Ones dead", Ginny the Demon said.**

**Richard did the genie thing and Paige and Phoebe both fell to the ground.**

" **No. You guys can't be dead! Not yet, it's not your time", Chris exclaimed, falling to the ground as tears welled up in his eyes.**

**Kate ran to him and put her arms around him. She looked up and glared at Ginny even as tears started welling up in her own eyes.**

" **My condolences", Ginny sneered, then turned to Richard and held up the bottle. " Genie, I command you back into the bottle." Then she shimmered away.**

" **It's okay, Chris. Shh…it's okay", Kate soothed him.**

**He held onto her as she rocked him back and forth telling him it would be okay. She didn't know how it would be or if it ever would. She just knew that they had to get to Ginny and put her back into the bottle, then wish the Charmed Ones alive again. Easier said then done.**

" **Chris? Kate?", Phoebe asked, almost sound wispy like the breeze.**

**Chris looked up from his place in Kate's arms and said in a rush, " I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry."**

" **It's okay, Chris. We're fine, not physically, but we're still good", Paige replied.**

**Then they floated to the ground and stayed there. They both looked confused before Phoebe asked, " What's going on? Why aren't we moving on?"**

" **I don't know", Chris answered, honestly.**

**Phoebe turned to Paige and asked, " I don't have any unfinished business, do you?"**

" **Nope. So why aren't we moving on? Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just strange", Paige replied.**

**Both Kate and Chris shook their heads this time. They both had no idea why Paige and Phoebe weren't moving on. Something must've jammed the process, or stopped it, or they could possibly have unfinished business to take care of that they didn't know about.**

" **I have an idea on how to get Ginny back into the bottle though", Phoebe said.**

" **You thinking what I'm thinking?", Paige asked. Phoebe nodded and they said to Chris, " Follow us." And with that, they disappeared.**

" **Hey, wait for us", Chris called, taking Kate's hand and orbing them away.**

" **Okay, now we need to get rid of this thing. But first, could you get rid of that?", Chris asked, pointing to the lost city. Richard nodded and wished it away.**

" **I don't get it. She's gone, the wishes have been reversed, why aren't they waking up?", Chris asked, panicked. Leo and Piper were still asleep on the couch.**

" **Relax, I think if she were dead, you'd be the first to know", Phoebe replied.**

" **Oh yeah, and why didn't you think to tell me we have another nephew?", Paige asked, teasingly accusing Phoebe. **

" **Possibly have another nephew, but not unless I can get Piper and Leo back together in time", Chris answered, just as Leo and Piper groaned groggily.**

" **Oooh, what happened?", Piper asked, noting how close she was to Leo and moved away.**

" **I have no idea", Leo replied, jumping up off the couch.**

" **Genie magic gone wrong. No worries though, she's gone, and I was wondering, could you please get rid of this thing?", Chris asked.**

" **I'd be glad to. Then, do you want to go get Wyatt with me, Piper?", Leo replied.**

" **Sure", Piper answered, surprised. Then they orbed off.**

" **Don't worry yet, Chris. There may still be hope for you yet", Phoebe said to Chris.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: I Told You So**

"**There! You did it right! And you didn't fall down either", Phoebe exclaimed. She was so proud of Kate and how focussed she now was on helping get rid of the dangers to Wyatt. And she definitely wanted to learn how to control her powers.**

"**Thank you so much Phoebe", Kate replied.**

"**Oh believe me, it's the least I could do after you came all the way back here just to help my nephew", Phoebe said.**

"**Well, now you don't only have to help one, there's Chris too", Kate replied, then mentally kicked herself. She couldn't seem to get Chris off of her mind, no matter how hard she tried. And she had tried pretty damn hard.**

"**Oh yeah, that's right. It's so strange to think of him as my nephew because he's all big and neurotic. He's definitely a clone of Piper, that, I can see he got from her. The fact that he's relentless on these demons definitely has Piper written all over it", Phoebe mused.**

"**Yeah, I don't blame you for not being able to think that way. It's a big change from only thinking that he was just a guy who wanted to help to being Piper and Leo's second son", Kate said.**

"**So, you guys knew each other in the future? You and Wyatt?", Phoebe asked, changing the subject as she walked into the kitchen.**

"**Yeah, we were friends. I helped him through his tragedy and he helped me by just being there when no one else was", Kate answered.**

"**Were you guys dating?", Phoebe asked, excited now.**

"**No, sadly, we weren't. I wouldn't have minded though, he seemed like a great guy to me at the time. But then again, anything was better than my dad. Actually…never mind", Kate answered. **

**She couldn't believe she was actually gonna tell Phoebe that it wasn't Wyatt she had wanted to notice her, though he did notice, it was Chris she had wanted to impress, not that he had cared or anything. He had been too busy trying to get through school and apparently escape his older brother to notice her.**

"**But then he started turning his friends over to the other side and you didn't want to follow?", Phoebe asked, just for clarification. Paige had given her a rundown on Kate's story, but Phoebe wanted all the answers clarified so she wasn't confused.**

"**Yeah, I knew what evil was. It was bad enough that my dad was awful, but I knew about demons and warlocks. I didn't want to be a part of that. Still, Wyatt persisted, I don't know why, when all the others that refused he killed right away", Kate replied. She still had no idea why he had let her live even after all the times she refused. Perhaps it was all the evil she had already faced, and he wanted to give her time to think. **

**She frowned at that thought and continued, "He persisted for weeks, months even, before I agreed, just to make him happy. I figured a way to be immune to the evil he would send through my body, but I faked it, I was always best at acting in school. I made him think I was evil for months, but finally I couldn't keep pretending when I had never killed an innocent. So, I got up the courage to tell him that I wasn't really evil, that I had faked it. He was mad, and I mean "hell bent on destroying the world" mad. I've been running ever since. I could never figure it out, but he told me to leave, he gave me a head start."**

**Phoebe thought about that. Perhaps Wyatt hadn't been wholly evil at all, it seemed everything he did was out of…love. They may have been friends, but Kate had said they had plenty of friends, which means what he had did was because he had truly cared about her.**

**She didn't quite know how to tell Kate that fact though. She wasn't sure Kate would appreciate being told this at all. No, she was sure Kate wouldn't like it at all. She decided to keep it to herself.**

"**Well, that's awfully strange. Why do you think he did that?", Phoebe asked, just to hear if Kate suspected anything.**

"**Why does she think who did what?", Chris asked, walking into the kitchen. He had over heard just the last bit of whatever conversation they were having but it sounded like she was telling Phoebe something about her future.**

"**Oh, it's nothing. What are you up to?", Kate replied. Chris was the last person she wanted to know about what happened with her and Wyatt. Apparently, he walked in just in time to not hear anything.**

"**Well, I've finally finished flushing out the demonic threat to Wyatt for today. There seems to be a new threat each day, and I'm also starting it wonder if it really was a demon. I mean, I know demons are constantly trying to turn him evil and whatnot, but what if it's something else entirely?", Chris replied.**

"**That's true. The only thing we've been focussed on was the demonic threat to him and we forgot every other threat possible to him", Kate agreed.**

"**You're agreeing with me?", Chris asked, shocked.**

"**Don't sound so surprised. You do have a few good thoughts every once and awhile", Kate replied, grinning to show she was teasing him.**

**The only thing that shocked him more than her agreeing with him was her teasing him and smiling while she did so. Chris had never thought he'd see the day when she would smile at him. Or tease him for that matter. Something was going on.**

"**You aren't on anything, are you?", Chris asked, slightly suspicious.**

"**No, of course not, why would you ask?", Kate replied, her grin going even wider because of his expression.**

"**Well…it's just that…umm…it's sort of the fact that…Phoebe, could you help me out?", Chris asked, suddenly feeling very flustered.**

"**Sorry, Chris, you're on your own", Phoebe replied, grinning because she knew exactly what was happening to him, and then she left the room.**

"**You were saying?", Kate asked, smiling at his bewildered look.**

"**Well, it's just that…oh forget it. Don't you have a date with that lawyer guy?", Chris replied, changing the subject so he wouldn't have to answer, but he knew she would hold it over him for the rest of his life. **_**Not that she would be in it**_**, he thought, feeling stupid for even thinking she would be.**

"**Nope. I dumped him, caught him with some other girl at P3. Why are you smiling like that?", Kate asked. Then she added, " You're about to tell me the I told you so speech, aren't you? Well, go ahead then, get it over with."**

"**I'm not gonna tell you that I told you so, even if I was right about him. The point is, you fixed your mistake, and…that would explain the happiness", Chris realized.**

"**Okay, yes. I feel happy about that, free, I guess would be the right word. And thank you", she replied, her voice going soft. She stepped closer to him so that she had to look up to see his face.**

"**For what?", Chris asked. He felt his heart start to do erratic flips in his chest and his breathing became shallow as he looked down at her somewhat smiling face.**

"**For not telling me I told you so, even though you were right about him. I really appreciate it", Kate answered, kissing him on the cheek before leaving the room.**

**Chris turned around and watched her go with a glazed look on his face. He couldn't believe she had just kissed him on the cheek, that was better than the cold shoulder she had kept giving him. He didn't know what had brought it on, but he was happy that it had, because he felt more alive than ever.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Magic Apple**

**Kate tried to focus on her conjuring but she still couldn't get it right. Her mind was too occupied by thoughts of Chris to even care that she kept conjuring half an apple or half an anything and half of something else.**

**Her mind was completely off kilter since she had kissed him on the cheek. Why on Earth did she feel the need to do that when she thanked him? That wasn't her normal routine. Chris just had her tied up in knots, that's all.**

" **Umm…Kate? A knot? Was that what you were going for?", Piper asked, clearly confused since she had said try something simple, like an apple.**

**Kate looked down at the rope of knots she had conjured and groaned. She had been trying for an apple for an hour now and it seemed that every time she tried, her mind kept going to Chris and how it made her feel. Once she had even conjured butterflies.**

" **Oh no, not the butterflies again", Piper groaned, we just got them to go away.**

" **Oops, sorry Piper. My mind was somewhere else", Kate apologized.**

" **Again? Kate, where does your mind going? To the meadows?", Piper asked, sarcastically.**

" **Well, there wouldn't be knots in a meadow now would there? I don't know, my mind won't concentrate on anything in particular", Kate answered.**

" **Well, obviously something is going on. Are you perhaps PMSing?", Piper replied.**

" **I don't know, it's just that my mind keeps going somewhere else. I don't know, just the stress of all these demons, I guess", Kate replied.**

" **So you were thinking about demons and you conjured butterflies? What were they? The demon of flowers?", Piper asked.**

" **Very funny, Piper. No, it's just when I tell my mind to see an apple, it works, but then it starts going through all the things that remind me of apples", Kate lied. She knew she had to, she didn't know how to say she had feelings for Chris. Especially since she knew that Chris was Piper's son but Piper didn't know and she didn't want to talk about all of this with his mother.**

**It was all very long and awful. She knew Chris didn't remember her, or else he wouldn't have asked how she knew that he was Wyatt's brother. There were aspects of her life she wanted to forget or change, but meeting Chris had never been one of them, even though he hadn't really paid attention to her in the first place.**

" **Okay, well, breathe. Leo says meditation is always good for the mind and soul. Try it, just block out everything else and breathe deeply. Close your eyes and let it all go", Piper retold her. She had been trying this for awhile and she kept repeating what Leo told her.**

**Kate closed her eyes and let her mind go blank. She breathed in and out slowly and let calmness override all her other emotions. She felt peace wash through her and it felt so good.**

" **Now, picture a juicy red apple. Big and pretty, with a little brown stem and one green leaf", Piper described, then let it sink into Kate's head before asking, " You got it?"**

**Kate nodded. She was picturing this big round, beautiful apple. It was red and juicy and looked so very delicious.**

" **Okay, now focus your power on it. Picture it in 3D. Then concentrate your power and feel it come to life in your hands", Piper said.**

**Kate did as she was told and felt it appear in her hands. It was exactly how she imagined it and more. It looked good enough to eat, and she knew that once she made it real, she could do whatever with it. All the butterflies became living creatures and any food she conjured became edible.**

**She opened her eyes and exclaimed in surprise. " I did it! Piper I did it!!! Thank you so much!", Kate exclaimed, smiling as she saw Chris at the doorway watching her with an amused expression.**

" **Wow, you look excited", Chris commented.**

" **I am! Look, Chris, I did it! I made an apple! Out of my own mind. I did it!", Kate replied, jumping up and down excitedly.**

**Chris laughed at her excited expression and tried to shift his position. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and he tried to hide it. She looked so happy, he wanted to kiss that smile right off her lips. Her whole face was lit up and she was laughing. His urges to do that were coming more and more each day. Still he knew he had to resist.**

**Piper gave him a look that said she was very proud of her, even her little girl antics. They were quite amusing, Chris had to add. He smiled back at Piper and nodded. He agreed with her, Kate had a way to make everyone smile, even while she was acting young.**

" **Anyone want an apple?", Kate asked, breathlessly. She had stopped bouncing around and was looking from Chris to Piper. " They're edible, I swear."**

**Chris burst out laughing at her expression. She looked so adorable with that little frown on her mouth.**

" **Oh come on, people. An apple a day keeps a doctor away", Kate said, waving the apple around. " Still no takers? Fine, I'll have it, looks delicious." She took a bite and then went to walk past Chris. He stole out of her hand.**

" **Hey! What are you doing?", she asked, looking mad but in her eyes was a teasing glint.**

**He took a bite as seductively as he could. Kate felt the hair on her arms stand on end and her breathing hitched. The way he was looking at her was almost sinful enough she could've fainted. She didn't think biting an apple could look sexy, yet Chris managed it. She'd never look at an apple the same ever again.**

" **Well, they're healthy for us, aren't they? You offered, I'm just taking you up on it", Chris replied, softly. He handed her back the apple. " It's delicious."**

" **Thank you", was all Kate could manage to do without her voice croaking. Then she walked away, feeling more light headed than had ever did when she had been sick. Now she was confused.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Looks Like Hell**

**Kate had never felt so confused in her life. It seemed as though Chris liked her, but then again, why would he? He barely knew her, and when they were together, all they seemed to do was fight.**

**She was sure all he felt for her was annoyance because she wanted to help with Wyatt and he believed that he had it under control. Truth was, she didn't believe it was a demon that would get to Wyatt, she believed it would be someone else.**

**She tossed and turned in bed that night for hours it seemed, before she finally fell into a very uncomfortable sleep. Her dreams consisted of Wyatt chasing her throughout the city trying to kill her and not succeeding.**

" **Please tell me there's coffee downstairs", Kate pleaded, her voice hoarse because she was still half asleep.**

" **Yeah, I think so. Hey, hunny, you don't look so good", Paige commented.**

" **Ugh…I didn't hardly sleep at all last night. I kept having nightmares", Kate replied.**

" **About what?", Paige asked.**

" **Wyatt. He kept hunting me, almost killing me but somehow I kept escaping him", Kate explained.**

" **Huh. Well, that's strange. Memories maybe? Or just your mind going through all your problems and trying to sort through them? I don't know. I'm sure it'll all be fine", Paige said reassuringly, then headed up to the attic.**

" **Morning sunshine", Chris called as Kate walked into the kitchen. Her hair was in a disarray from tossing and turning and her clothes were crumpled, yet he still found her beautiful.**

" **And the good times just keep on coming", Kate mumbled.**

" **Ouch. What's wrong with you?", Chris asked.**

" **What, as opposed to my beautiful charm every other day? Nothing, I just feel a little out of sorts. Once I get this coffee down, I'll feel better", Kate replied.**

"**O…kay", Chris said. He didn't believe her for a minute, she was out of sorts but it wasn't just because she hadn't had her coffee yet, he had been there in the mornings before and it didn't seem to matter, but today she was acting out of character.**

" **I hardly got any sleep last night. I don't know what's wrong with me", Kate replied, sitting down at the table with her coffee.**

" **Well, why were you tossing and turning?", Chris asked, sitting down beside her.**

" **I kept having nightmares, about Wyatt. He kept trying to kill me, and almost succeeded, but every time he got close, I escaped. I don't know how it happened, but it drove me nuts all night long. I never toss and turn", Kate complained.**

**Chris would like her to toss and turn, preferably if he were in the bed with her to help her do that. He would keep her awake all night long. Then he wished he'd never thought of those things, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.**

" **Chris? Are you alright? You look like you're in pain", Kate asked. She placed her hand on his arm and he jolted. **

**Chris opened his eyes and looked at her. He got up and left the room in a hurry. He didn't know how to stop what was going on with him, but he knew the only way to stop it was to get away from Kate for awhile.**

" **What was up with him?", Kate murmured.**

" **What was up with who?", Phoebe asked as she walked into the kitchen.**

" **Chris. He just got up and stormed out of here like it was no one's business, and I don't mean literally. The point is, I can't figure it out, first he's nice and sweet and considerate, and the next he's uncooperative, mean and grouchy", Kate explained. **

**It was exactly what had confused her. He kept having these mood swings and there was no way she could constantly live with that in any sort of relationship. Then she kicked herself mentally, why on earth was she even considering any sort of a relationship with this guy? She really needed a life.**

"**Maybe he's just having a rough day. I mean, he's running out of time. Piper and Leo aren't being too cooperative themselves and it's getting to him. Plus this whole Wyatt thing is just killing him even more. I think he's just trying to tie up loose ends before his time does run out. If I have this right, he has only a few days before he disappears", Phoebe replied.**

"**Who's gonna disappear?", Piper asked, entering the kitchen.**

"**That damn lawyer that keeps bothering me", Kate answered. She didn't know what else to tell Piper. It's not like she could confess to her that Chris was her son from the future who came back to help them save her first son from turning into this really evil person who had also tried to kill her. Yeah, she was sure that wouldn't help her cause at all.**

"**He's still bothering you?", Phoebe asked.**

"**Umm…yeah", Kate replied, giving Phoebe a look.**

"**Oh yeah, that's right. Because we were just discussing him. Yeah, that's right, he has only a few days to leave you alone or he's gonna disappear", Phoebe said, then she turned to Piper, **

"**Excuse me, I'm late for work." Then she snuck off.**

"**What was that all about?", Piper asked, pointing towards the empty doorway.**

"**Deadlines", Kate answered. " All about deadlines."**

"**You look like hell. Are you feeling okay?", Piper commented.**

"**Do I really look that bad? So I didn't get a good night's rest, does everybody have to comment on it?", Kate exclaimed.**

"**Sorry, Kate. It's just, you have a little bit of a dark circle under your eyes and you definitely look tired", Piper replied.**

"**Yeah, bad dreams. Wyatt tries to kill me, I escape…do I really have to repeat the whole thing?", Kate complained.**

"**No, it's okay. I get it. Where's Chris?", Piper asked.**

"**I don't know. He left just before Phoebe came down", Kate replied.**

"**Why do you look worried?", Piper asked.**

"**I have no idea what's going on. He acted fine but after I told him why I I looked like crap and all my tossing and turning. He just kinda closed his eyes and kept shifting in his chair. He looked like he was in pain. I put my hand on his arm and he jumped and then he stormed out of here very quickly. Not very mad though, he just looked confused", Kate explained.**

**Piper tried to hide her smile. She did indeed know what was going on with Chris, although Kate seemed to have no clue of her effect on him. She thought he was sick or something, yet she didn't seem to know that he actually wanted her, probably tossing turning on the bed with him. Yes, she did know what was going on, she just had to find a way to get Chris to act on it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Failing Plan**

" **Come on, Piper. Leo is the first person you call when you're in trouble, haven't you ever thought about it?", Phoebe asked.**

" **Of course I've thought about it. But Leo is an Elder now. He can't be around here forever, especially not for me or Wyatt, it wouldn't be right", Piper answered.**

" **But Wyatt needs a father…his father. If Leo didn't want to be here, he would be up there with the rest of them. You guys need to get back together for Wyatt's sake, if not Ch…never mind. Look, the point is, your love is epic, everlasting, the kind girls can only dream about. You can't just throw that away", Phoebe explained.**

" **Well Leo did. Look, he did something great for the universe, I know that, but he let it take him. It's obviously what he wants and I get no say in this one", Piper said.**

" **Well you should. It's ridiculous that the Elders could even try to split up the two of you. It's not fair. I wish they would all up and die", Phoebe grumbled.**

" **I know it's not fair, hunny, but Leo chose this and now we have to live with it", Piper replied.**

" **I don't know why you guys can't just try it again. I know you'd be heartbroken if he chose the greater good over you, but he's still the man you love, no matter what he's done. Come on, you guys have been through worse", Phoebe explained.**

" **I know, but I can't put Wyatt through that again and I definitely won't let myself be put through that again. I will always love him, no matter what happens, but I won't let myself be hurt either", Piper replied. " Now, I have a club to go run." And she left.**

**Phoebe turned back to the sink and started to wash dishes. She was running out of options and Chris was running out of time. Phoebe had tried almost every subtle suggestion to piper and even Leo, though Chris handled that better than she did.**

" **So? Any progress?", Chris asked, orbing in.**

" **Nope. Sorry, Chris, and I'm running out of ideas. I just don't know what to try anymore. I did the subtle suggestions, I even tried almost straight out approach using advice I would give to one of my readers. I just…don't know what to do anymore", Phoebe explained.**

" **You aren't the only one. Leo thinks I'm nuts, I keep trying to hint that he should get back with Piper and he looks at me like I'm a pervert. I'm hardly that", Chris said.**

" **Unfortunately, according to Leo, you are just a guy from the future who came to help save Wyatt from turning evil. Hey, what if we tell them the truth?", Phoebe asked, suddenly. She knew it sounded crazy, but what harm would it do? She was running out of ideas for it. She felt this option might just be their best bet.**

" **Are you crazy? Telling them that I'm their son would be suicide for me. Do you really think they'll get together if I tell them the truth? Hardly. They'll kick me out and never let me come back, not that I have many days to do so anyways", Chris exclaimed.**

" **Sorry, it's just I don't know what else to try. That's the last option I can come up with" Phoebe replied.**

" **Thanks for trying, though. I appreciate it, even after what I did. I know I was never straight forward with you guys, but if you can understand, I was only trying to protect you guys", Chris said.**

" **You're saying goodbye, aren't you?", Phoebe gasped.**

" **What other choice do I have? If I can't get them back together and you and Paige, her sisters, can't even get them back together, I don't really see much hope out there for me anymore", Chris replied.**

" **I can't believe you're doing that. Chris, we still have a couple of days, we can still try. New rule! No saying goodbye until your last day. Got it, mister?", Phoebe asked.**

" **Yes, Phoebe, I got it. But I can still whine about having no hope right?", Chris teased.**

" **That's not funny! And that's also for me to do. I'm the one to decide when there's no hope…or Paige could be, but we still have a couple of days. And they're gonna be spent hoping", Phoebe said, as she turned and headed for the door.**

" **Where are you going?", Chris called.**

" **To work", she answered as she walked out the door.**

" **Chris is really worried", Phoebe said, as she walked into her office and saw Paige.**

" **I know. With all these demons coming after Wyatt, I don't blame him", Paige replied.**

" **No, not just about that. Piper and Leo aren't helping with this getting back together deal. And we only have a couple of days, so what are we supposed to do?", Phoebe said.**

" **Continue to bug them about it. I think that's about all we can do", Paige replied.**

**Kate walked into P3 hoping to find Chris. She had been looking for him for about a day or so and he hadn't responded to her. She was really getting frustrated over her feelings for him.**

**It wasn't just that, but she was worried about him. Ever since he had stormed out of the manor, he showed up apparently only when she wasn't around. That annoyed her more than anything and she wanted to find out why he was avoiding her.**

**She knew that what she felt for him was growing stronger by the day. He just fascinated her, he was captivating and she was under his spell. She also wanted to know if he felt the same way but doubted that would ever happen. She was lucky to get away from Wyatt every time he almost killed her, but she wasn't that lucky that a great guy like Chris would want her.**

**Everything she tried pointed to the fact that she liked him, a lot. She cared for him and knew he only had a couple of days left. Her, Phoebe, and Paige had been trying for days now to get Piper and Leo back together, but she was almost hopeless.**

**She turned a corner and headed for the office, which was where he usually was. Today, however, the door was closed. So she opened it and she gasped at what she saw happening in there.**

**But then she recognized the guy's body and head and turned around, closing the door behind her. She felt her heart breaking with every step she took as she ran out the door and into the sunlight.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Rest and Recuperating**

"**Hey, have you seen Kate?", Piper asked, as her and Phoebe walked into the kitchen a couple of days later.**

**Phoebe thought about it for a moment. "Come to think of it, no, I haven't seen her at all for a couple of days now", Phoebe answered.**

"**Me either. Any idea where she is?", Piper asked.**

"**Not one. Has she been in her room at all?", Phoebe replied.**

"**She left to go somewhere and she did come back, but I have no idea where she ever went after that. I checked her room yesterday morning and she wasn't in there, but the bed looked perfectly made, if it was ever slept in", Piper said.**

"**Do you think a demon got her?", Phoebe asked. It was the only obvious explanation for what was going on, even though they didn't want to have to face that.**

"**No…no, that's ridiculous. Why would you even think like that?", Piper replied.**

"**Oh come on, don't tell me you weren't thinking the exact same thing", Phoebe said. " We are witches, it's entirely possible that a demon kidnapped her ad we don't know it yet."**

"**I know it is, I just don't want to think like that. All she was doing was trying to help find who turns Wyatt, not really going into the Underworld like Chris was", Piper replied.**

"**What's going on?", Paige asked, as she joined them in the kitchen.**

"**Have you seen Kate?", Piper asked.**

"**No, not for a couple of days…why?", Paige answered.**

"**Well, it's just that we haven't either and we're starting to wonder if something happened to her", Phoebe replied.**

"**That's ridiculous. I mean, yes this happens every day, but Kate couldn't be the one to get kidnapped, it doesn't make sense", Paige said.**

"**Have you checked her room?", Piper asked.**

"**No. I didn't even think she was missing. What if she's just out helping find the demon who's after Wyatt? Or, because she doesn't believe it was demon anymore, what if she's out looking or clues about that? Chris does it all the time and doesn't come back for a few days at a time", Paige replied.**

"**You know, I didn't think of that. Oh that's probably it", Phoebe said, smiling now.**

"**Okay, good, now that we've got this sorted out, could you make a quick sandwich for me, Piper?", Paige asked.**

"**Why me?", Piper replied.**

"**Your sandwiches are the best I know. And because you can make them fast as well, I have to go to Magic School", Paige answered.**

**Piper smiled. "Thank you. And why do you have to go to Magic School?", Piper replied, already pulling contents out of the fridge.**

"**Just research", Paige replied.**

"**Okay", Piper said, putting some meat, lettuce, and cheese to start on the bread.**

"**Here you go", Piper said, handing her the finished sandwich.**

"**Thank you", Paige replied, orbing out.**

"**So, what are we gonna do about Kate?", Phoebe asked, as soon as Paige left.**

"**Well, I'm not sure I believe that she's out there looking for leads without telling us, but it could be quite possible. I say, give it a few more hours, she'll show up eventually", Piper replied. " Right now, I have to go do a sound check at the club."**

**Kate sat on her bed and stared at the floor. She had cooped herself up in her own room so she wouldn't have to face the sisters. Seeing Chris as she had had broken her heart. She didn't want the sisters to know how she felt.**

**He had been in the office of the club with some blond, and they definitely looked like they were getting along well. Just the memories of it brought tears to her eyes and new wave of pain to pierce her heart.**

**It was like some kind of cruel joke. First the nightmares and then actually falling for the younger brother of the guy she had befriended who had also tried to kill her in the process. No, it was not her lucky day.**

"**Kate! Are you up here?", she heard Phoebe yell.**

**She had been given a couple of days to rest and recover, which she had done, so now it was time to face the sisters.**

**Phoebe opened her door and saw her sitting on the bed. Kate looked absolutely awful, she had dark circles underneath her eyes and grim lines around her mouth. She did not look happy.**

"**Hunny, are you okay? You look horrible", Phoebe asked.**

"**Not really, no. But, I'll be fine. Tell me we have a demon to vanquish, I could use a good outing", Kate replied, getting off the bed.**

"**Where have you been the last couple of days?", Phoebe replied.**

"**Here. In my room, thinking", Kate answered.**

"**About what?", Phoebe asked.**

"**Stuff. Just stuff. So what's been going on in my absence?", Kate asked.**

"**Not a whole lot. Still trying to get Piper and Leo back together, but according to Chris, we only have until midnight tomorrow. Other than that, nothing at all", Phoebe answered.**

"**Oh, ok, good. At least nothing bad has happened", Kate replied.**

"**Have you been eating? You look like you could use some food", Phoebe commented.**

"**No, I haven't eaten for a couple of days now", Kate admitted.**

"**Okay, something's wrong and I know it is. Tell me what happened", Phoebe ordered.**

**Kate hesitated. She didn't know how to tell anybody this. Especially without balling her eyes out while doing it. Although, Phoebe was an advice columnist, maybe she could help her out.**

"**Okay, well, I was going to find Chris. I knew he would probably be in P3, so I started there. I went down to the office, and I saw him and some girl going at it real good", Kate recalled.**

"**Okay, so why are you so down in the dumps?", Phoebe asked. She knew what was coming but she wanted to hear it admitted to her.**

"**Because I like Chris, a lot. And seeing that, my heart just broke into a million pieces. So, I've taken these past couple of days to try and recuperate, all the while avoiding him", Kate admitted.**

"**Okay, well, hunny, all I can say, he's a guy. It's never easy, but just, I don't know, I wouldn't say run away from your problems, but just try to make Chris see what he's missing", Phoebe advised.**

**It wasn't the advice she was expecting, but she didn't know what else to try anyways. It wasn't easy, and subtle suggestions might just be worth it, all the while, treating him as though he didn't exist. It just might work.**

"**Okay, now let's get some food into you", Phoebe said, leading her downstairs.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Ghostly Plane**

"**The Ghostly Plane?", Paige repeated.**

" **Yes, that's right, you haven't really had to deal with that plane. Well, it's a plane that can help ease the transission between life and death. According to the Book, it's a replica of our world, minus the people", Phoebe explained.**

" **That's nice, so that means they **_**are**_** dead?", Paige asked.**

" **Not necessarily. For one thing, I would know if Piper were dead. And for another, they could've faked the vanquish and have been put there by the Darklighter. But I don't see how that could've worked, because Darklighters don't have that much power", Phoebe answered.**

" **Okay, so, maybe they're working with a higher level demon, but for what?", Paige wondered a loud.**

" **You know, it didn't seem like they were after us the first time or even this time. They seem to be after Leo, for what reason, I don't know. To make us vulnerable. Although, if they wanted us, they'd have to go for Chris, and that ain't happening now", Phoebe replied.**

" **Speaking of Chris, what are we gonna do? Unless we get Piper and Leo out of the Ghostly Plane, they won't be conceiving Chris, and they don't seem in the mood too, either", Paige said.**

" **You know, I'm starting to wonder if he was meant to be or not. Maybe his only purpose was to warn us that Wyatt is going to be turned evil and that's it", Phoebe replied.**

" **Phoebe! That is his life you're talking about", Paige gasped.**

" **I know, but maybe that's all he was meant to do", Phoebe replied, just as Chris walked in.**

" **Chris!", Paige exclaimed.**

**Phoebe turned to him. " Oh, I'm so sorry, Chris", she apologized.**

" **It's okay. Actually, I've been wondering the same thing. It won't matter though, I don't have a lot of time", Chris said, as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and revealed that they were see through.**

**Both Phoebe and Paige gasped in shock.**

" **We're gonna find a way to fix this, Chris. We have too", Phoebe said softly.**

" **Yeah, thanks anyway", Chris replied, turning and walking out of the attic.**

" **Okay, now we definitely have to find Leo and Piper, fast. We can't let him die", Paige announced.**

" **I know. It's just, how do we do it?", Phoebe asked.**

**Chris walked into the kitchen to find Kate sitting at the table, looking through a book.**

" **What are you looking at?", he asked.**

" **A book from Magic School", Kate murmured absently.**

" **What for?", he replied.**

" **A way to save you, and a way to help Piper and Leo", Kate again murmured in response, absently. It was obvious her head was lost in thought, or the book, as the case may be.**

" **Kate, I think it's time to accept the possibility that my destiny was to warn the sisters that someone's going to turn Wyatt evil and that's all", Chris replied.**

**Kate turned to him. " I won't let you die, Chris. You still have time", she said.**

" **Not much", Chris murmured as he pulled his hands out of his pockets to once again reveal see-through hands.**

**Kate gasped. " Don't you dare give up hope. We're gonna find Piper and Leo and they're gonna create you, so don't you worry, not yet", she said, as she fought back the tears and ran for the attic.**

**Chris watched her go. " Good to know she's not treating me like I don't exist anymore, although, in a few hours, I probably won't exist. Problem solved for her", Chris muttered to himself.**

" **We have to find Piper and Leo, now", Kate announced as she entered the attic.**

" **Hunny, are you okay?", Phoebe asked.**

" **No, I'm not okay. Chris is dying. We have to find them", Kate answered, choking back sobs that were threatening to start.**

**Paige looked from Phoebe to Kate. " Umm…guys? Did I miss something here?", Paige asked, feeling so out of the loop.**

" **Well…umm…Kate, this is really your thing to tell. You decide", Phoebe replied.**

" **I like Chris, a lot. I know, Lately, I've been avoiding him, well for the past day or so, but that's because I caught him with another girl. Which is why I was in my room for two days", Kate explained.**

" **Oh, I see. So, now you want to save him?", Paige asked, confused.**

" **He broke my heart, but I don't want to see him dead. So, now, can we get on with this thing? We have to find Piper and Leo so we can get them back here to conceive Chris before he disappears altogether", Kate answered.**

" **Well, we know where they are, we just don't know how to get them out. But, we've been working on it. The vanquish, we think, wasn't really a vanquish but a portal, although it had to have been an upper level demon working with them because Darklighters don't have that much power. So, we figure out where the portal was, and we create a spell to bring them back", Phoebe replied.**

" **Sounds easy. But I know what you're gonna say, and I've already figured out that it's not. How do we find it?", Kate asked.**

" **A lot of thinking", Phoebe said, stopping mid-sentence and looking around the attic.**

" **What's wrong?", Paige asked.**

" **I feel Piper, just like I felt her at the hospital. She's still alive, and she's here in the attic, I think", Phoebe replied.**

" **Okay, so how do we contact her?", Paige asked.**

" **To Call a Lost Witch spell?", Phoebe suggested.**

" **Umm…guys? We have a major problem", Chris said from the doorway.**

**They all turned and gasped as they saw him. Chris' whole body was see-through now, and it was dangerously close to midnight.**

" **Okay, well, now what do we do?", Paige asked.**

" **Get the candles and everything, we need to contact them fast. I bet Piper already has it figured out. She can tell us where to meet them to open the portal", Phoebe answered.**

**They got the candles, formed a circle, lit them, and then said the spell. Instead of getting Piper to the attic, Chris ending up disappearing.**

" **Where'd he go?", Paige asked.**

**He returned a moment later. " They know that the Darklighters are working with an upper level demon to get rid of Leo. Now send me back, I'm the only connection to Piper", Chris said.**

**They said the spell again, and he just disappeared. Then reappeared moments later. " They think there was a portal, but didn't get a chance to tell me where. And, I think my time's up. Take care", he said, then he disappeared.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Back From The Dead**

"**No! He can't be dead!", Kate screamed in agony.**

**Paige and Phoebe went to hold her and stop her from crying. She had been screaming that for the past couple of minutes since Chris had disappeared. They had run out of time and it was obvious that Piper and Leo had not gotten into the mood.**

" **Shh. It's okay. He'll be fine", Phoebe said, trying to be calm when she too was grieving a nephew she never really knew.**

" **He…won't be…fine. He's dead. He can't leave me", Kate sobbed.**

" **What do we do?", Paige asked.**

" **We find the portal and get Leo and Piper out of there alive. Then we try and help her", Phoebe replied. Although, she really wanted to help Kate in her time of need, but Piper also needed her. She was torn, but Piper and Leo had no powers there, so they came first.**

**They took Kate to her bedroom and let her have her rest. She knew that Kate would need it. She settled onto her bed and curled into a ball. She cried softly, the sobs wrenching Phoebe's heart. **

" **Do you want me to get anything for you?", Phoebe asked.**

" **No, thanks", Kate sniffled.**

" **Okay. You get your rest. Me and Paige will be in the attic if you need us", Phoebe replied, turning and closing the door behind her. She left Kate to deal with her grief, while she went to deal with Piper's situation. They would worry about Chris later.**

" **How's she doing?", Paige asked as Phoebe entered the attic again.**

" **As well as can be. She's not going to be up and about for awhile though. Apparently, Chris meant a lot more to her than she was letting on. Oh well, we'll deal with her later, right now, let's save Piper and Leo so they can at least raise one son", Phoebe answered.**

" **Okay, so what do we know?", Paige asked.**

" **Well, the alley the Darklighter picked was well crowded…it was also where the "vanquish" was. What if that's the place where we can access the portal?", Phoebe replied.**

" **It's possible. I'll get started on a potion. You want to get started on the spell?", Paige asked.**

" **Yeah, I'll get on it", Phoebe replied, sitting at the table with a paper and pen in front of her.**

" **What are we supposed to do?", Piper asked.**

" **We wait. Your sisters will figure this out, you know they will", Leo replied, wincing as Piper tended to his shoulder wound. The Darklighter had managed to get them at the house and now Leo was wounded.**

" **In time?", she asked.**

" **They'll come for you", Leo replied.**

" **What are you talking about? You're coming with us and you'll heal, the Elders will heal you", Piper said.**

" **I don't have much time. The Darklighter will find us sooner or later. You need to be ready to run", Leo warned.**

" **I'm not leaving here without you. We've been through worse", Piper said, feeling tears start to burn her eyes. " Wyatt still needs a father, you have to be there for him."**

" **I never stopped loving you", Leo whispered.**

**Piper gave in to the tears and she leaned in to kiss Leo. He didn't respond at first, but it didn't take long for him to give in to her. He pushed her gently down so he lay on top of her as he stripped off her jacket…**

**Piper woke up the next morning and looked around. She was suddenly afraid that the Darklighter had gotten to Leo, or that he had gone looking for the Darklighter. She sighed with relief when she spotted him standing in the sunlight.**

" **Morning", she said.**

**He turned around and smiled at her. " Good morning", he replied. He walked over to her and sat down.**

" **Any sign of them yet?", Piper asked.**

" **Not yet. Listen, Piper, about last night…", Leo started.**

" **Stop. I don't have regrets about last night if that's where you're going with this", she replied, then added, " Do you…have any regrets?"**

" **No, I don't", he smiled.**

" **You know, I never thought you'd come back here. I guess I underestimated you", the Darklighter sneered, then pulled an arrow from his pack and put it in the crossbow, then added, " Oh well." He raised it to shoot just as the sounds of the city came through and reality took over.**

" **What the?", he asked, looking around.**

" **Shoot us and we vanquish you, for good. Who are you working for?", Paige asked, holding up a vial.**

" **If I tell you, he'll kill me", he said.**

" **If you don't tell us, we'll kill you", Phoebe replied.**

" **Fine…it's…ahhhhhh!!!!!!!", he screamed as he was shot with an arrow.**

**Suddenly, Chris appeared there in the alley. " Yes! I'm back!", he whooped for joy.**

**Leo and Piper exchanged a glance of confusion but each shrugged their shoulders and decided it was better not to ask questions.**

**Chris looked around. " Umm…where's Kate? Shouldn't she be helping with this?", he asked.**

**Phoebe and Paige exchanged glances. " Umm…maybe it's better you go home to find that out", Phoebe replied.**

**They all orbed home and Chris went in search of Kate. She wasn't in the attic and she wasn't in the kitchen. He found her in her bedroom. She was curled up in a ball, still crying softly.**

" **Kate?", he said, softly.**

**She turned and he could see the tears running down her face. Then shock registered and she gasped.**

" **Chris?", she whispered.**

" **Yeah, I'm here. Why are you crying?", he asked.**

" **Umm…you died. I didn't want you to go. There's something I have to tell you, that I've wanted to tell you since I came back here and saw you again. But seeing you with that girl…I know you'd never feel the same", Kate answered.**

" **That girl? In P3? That was you? Is that why you've been avoiding me?", he asked.**

**Kate nodded. " I saw you with her. I was coming down there to tell you…", she drifted off.**

" **Coming to tell me what?", he prompted when she stopped.**

" **That I thought I was in love with you. But after seeing that and feeling my heart shatter, I know that I do love you", Kate admitted softly.**

" **I was carrying out frustration over not being able to be with you. Kate, I do remember you from the future. How could I forget? And, I love you as well, I just didn't know how to tell you", Chris replied, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.**

" **So…we know what happened between you and Leo in the alley last night", Phoebe said, grinning.**

" **Umm…you do? I mean, that's none of your business. How do you know what happened last night?", Piper replied.**

" **Is it my turn?", Paige asked.**

**Phoebe nodded.**

" **Okay, we know what happened between you and Leo last because…here it goes, Chris wouldn't be here if you hadn't", Paige announced.**

**Piper looked at Phoebe and Paige with confusion in her eyes. Then she laughed. " Oh that's funny, you two. Real funny. That's not true, because I'm not pregnant."**

**Phoebe gave a short little chuckle and then nodded. **

" **No, that couldn't be…", Piper drifted off.**

**Paige and Phoebe looked past Piper to the door. Piper turned and looked Chris straight in the eye. He looked solemnly back at her. She felt as if she was going to be sick. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Putting It All Together**

_**8 Months Later**_

" **We really need to start figuring out a way to get home", Chris said.**

**Kate looked up from the bed. They had finally wiped out the two culprits who were trying to turn Wyatt evil. And she still couldn't believe that demons had run a reality show. Who knew?**

" **I agree. What do we use? A spell? Potion? Both?", Kate replied. She smiled up at him. Since the day he had returned from the dead, they had been together, through thick and thin, including him turning into a spider and nearly killing her, Piper and his baby self.**

" **I'm thinking a combination of the two. Get the sisters to say a spell and we use a potion to get through it", Chris said.**

" **Sounds good. And breakfast smells good", Kate said as she stretched and Chris opened the bedroom door.**

" **So it does. You ready?", Chris asked, holding out his hand for her.**

**She took it without hesitation, causing a smile to light up his handsome face. She had complete faith in him and what he did. The only thing that worried her was the future. Since Chris had changed it, and created his baby self, she was worried there may be a new Chris in the future already. That could complicate things for them when they went back.**

**They walked downstairs, hand in hand, smiling and laughing the whole way. It still made the sisters a little antsy whenever they heard that because they weren't used to him laughing and smiling and just being happy, in general.**

" **Hey, you two. You guys look happy", Phoebe commented as they reached the kitchen.**

" **Well, we got rid of the demons trying to turn Wyatt, saved myself from extinction, and I found someone I can love", Chris answered, smiling down at Kate. She smiled right back at him, and he felt as though he were walking on air.**

" **It makes sense. Well, I'm off to work now. Sadly, my column does not write itself", Phoebe replied, frowning even though she was joking.**

" **Where's Dad?", Chris asked.**

" **I think he's at Magic School, with Piper. Playing with Wyatt before the new baby comes. She's due in a couple of weeks isn't she?", Phoebe replied.**

" **Yeah, I just wanted to talk to him about me and Kate getting back to our time, you know", Chris answered.**

" **Okay, well, I'm sure that's where he is", Phoebe replied, turned and said, " Ciao guys!" As she walked out the front door.**

**Chris orbed Kate and himself to Magic School and landed right near Piper and Leo. They were indeed paying extreme attention to Wyatt before Chris came along and needed the attention. **

" **Hey Mom. Dad", Chris greeted.**

" **Chris! Good morning", Piper replied, looking from Kate to Chris.**

" **Yes, it's morning. Why are you looking at us like that?", Chris asked, suspiciously.**

" **Well…umm…it would seem at least one of you forgot to change before coming here", Piper said between laughing.**

**Kate looked down at herself and discovered she was indeed in pyjama's. Her cheeks burned bright red with embarrassment. **

" **Well, in my defense, they're comfortable", Kate said. Then she burst out laughing. Everyone else joined in not long after that.**

" **Okay, well, we'll be back in a few minutes", Chris said as he took her in his arms and orbed her home.**

" **Wow, that was bad", Kate said as she threw on a top. She knew Chris was watching her and she didn't mind, anymore. Before she had never liked being stared at, now she went along with it.**

" **Not too bad. Could've been worse. I could've orbed us in both stark naked. That would've been bad", Chris replied.**

**Kate laughed. That would've been extremely bad for all of them. Not that the picture of Chris naked was bad, in fact, it was very good, but for anyone else, it would've been horrible.**

" **Okay, I'm ready", Kate announced.**

**Chris walked over and once again took her in his arms. He orbed them back to Magic School and landed on the couch.**

" **Nice to see you've returned with clothes on", Piper commented as she looked up from Wyatt.**

" **Thanks Mom", Chris replied.**

" **Okay, so, we need to start figuring out ways for us to get back to our time. It wouldn't be good for us to be there when I'm born", Chris said, as he turned to Leo.**

" **I know. Gideon's also helping with that. Now that we've gotten rid of the guys responsible for turning Wyatt, we can focus on getting you two home", Leo replied.**

**Kate kept her face from turning into a frown. She knew that something did feel right with the two demon reality TV hosts. She knew that they had wanted power, but it was kinda strange to go after Wyatt.**

**Something just didn't feel right about it and Kate was sure she knew why. Gideon hadn't acted as anything but helpful to them, but saying that the hosts were responsible for it was off. He knew something, and she was gonna figure out what.**

**Kate had also never liked Gideon. To her, he gave off a creepy feeling, something was off about him. She knew it, but couldn't prove it yet. There was a reason he was acting strange now, and she had a bad feeling about it, like she didn't want to know.**

" **Kate?", Leo asked.**

**Kate shook her head and looked up at Leo. " Sorry, did you say something?", she replied.**

" **Well not much, but you looked like you were lost in thought. Anything in particular?", Leo asked.**

" **Nope, not really. Just going over some stuff about the return trip home. You know, going over what could go wrong and whatnot", Kate answered.**

" **Ah, I see you've been hanging around Piper too long", Leo teased.**

" **Hey! None of that. Worrying isn't that bad, I just go a little overboard", Piper called.**

" **We know, Mom", Chris replied, chuckling. Then he turned to Kate and asked, " Are you sure you're alright?"**

" **Yeah, I'm fine", Kate lied. There was something completely wrong about this, she just needed enough time to figure it all out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Magic School**

**Kate sat at the table in Magic School, thinking about what had been going on. She knew that Gideon was hiding something, she just didn't know what. He had wanted them to think it was the demon reality TV hosts, but she didn't think it was.**

**He wanted to mislead the sisters. But he had been more helpful than anything, therefore, he couldn't have wanted something bad to happen to Wyatt. Yet it didn't make sense why he would make them think that.**

" **Hey", Chris greeted, kissing the top of her head. " What are you doing?"**

" **Oh nothing, just trying to figure out a way to get us home, that's all", Kate replied.**

" **That's nothing? Have you found a spell or anything?", he asked.**

" **No, nothing really. It keeps saying how time travel is dangerous and tricky. I don't know, maybe Gideon knows", Kate sighed. " So, what are you up to?"**

" **Just checking up on you. You've been here everyday and yet you never tell me anything. What's on your mind?", he replied, taking her hand in his.**

" **Oh I don't know. I just keep wondering about the future. I'm worrying, you know. What will it be like? Will it be truly different? Will Wyatt be good? Will there be another you? You know, the right questions", Kate explained.**

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on here. What do you mean, another me?", Chris asked.**

" **Well…you created another Wyatt, didn't you? One that was good. Well, since you kinda screwed up your own conception at first and nearly got yourself extinct, you also screwed up the day when you were to be conceived. What if, in doing that, also created another future you?", Kate asked. " And, if so, how are we supposed to deal with that?"**

" **I don't know. I've never really thought about it that way. But, maybe, I was supposed to come back and screw this all up, including my conception. Maybe my conception was supposed to happen in the dark, barren alley in the Ghostly Plane. I came back here to do many things, maybe that was one of them. But I don't see how it would change my future self…me", Chris replied.**

" **I love you, you know that right?", Kate asked.**

**Chris smiled at her. " Of course I know. And I love you much more than I could ever think possible for one person", he answered, leaning close to her. They bridged the gap between each other and locked lips. He pulled her close to him and wouldn't let her go.**

" **Oh, eww. Guys, get a room", Phoebe said, as she walked into the room and then walked right back out.**

**They broke apart with a nervous and shaky laugh. They were still holding onto each other, but they weren't making out anymore.**

**Phoebe poked her head around the door and her hand was covering her eyes. " Is it safe to come in here now?", she asked.**

**They both laughed. " Yes, come on in", they said in unison.**

" **Well, I can tell you that there's no shortage of sparks there. They were just flying all over the place", Phoebe commented.**

**Kate blushed furiously and Chris wrapped his arms more protectively around her to shield her from Phoebe so she couldn't see how embarrassed Kate was. Kate burrowed closer into the hollow of his shoulder.**

" **So, what did you want, Aunt Phoebe?", Chris asked.**

" **I just wanted to know if you guys had made any progress on the spell or potion to help get you guys back to the future", Phoebe answered.**

" **Unfortunately no", Kate answered.**

" **Have you found anything that can help us, then?", Phoebe asked.**

" **The only thing I've found out is that time travel is very dangerous and unpredictable. If spells aren't worded right, you could be sent the wrong way. If potions aren't made properly, you could be sent to another Plane of Existence. If both aren't used in the right order, then we could be killed", Kate recalled.**

" **Good to know. No pressure there. Okay, well, Gideon should be able to find something out about time travel. Hopefully a potion or spell. Or maybe you haven't looked in the right book yet", Phoebe replied.**

**There was that awful name again. Kate grimaced in her mind. She didn't trust Gideon, even if he was an Elder. There was something about him that just wasn't right, no matter how helpful he was. And the worst of it was, the sisters didn't question him at all, and he **_**was**_** an Elder.**

" **Maybe. But that's yet to be seen seeing as there are thousands of books here and only so many hours to read through all of them", Kate complained.**

" **I know sweetie, but we have to find a way to get you home. I'll go talk to Piper and see if she's made any progress", Phoebe replied as she left the room.**

" **You know we aren't going to get far if Gideon doesn't want us to", Kate said.**

" **What do you mean?", Chris asked.**

"**Nevermind", Kate replied.**

" **Is there something you know that I don't?", Chris asked, but Kate refused to answer and turned away. " Kate, look at me. If you know something, I need to know."**

**Kate hesitated. They had all been so happy to think that the reality hosts had been the ones to turn Wyatt, but she thought differently. It just didn't make sense why they would go after him, other than for his powers, and how they could possibly turn him while doing it.**

" **You aren't going to like it…you'll think I'm crazy but I'm not. I just think through everything. I want to make sure we've got the people who are doing this", Kate said.**

" **Okay, so tell me what it is that you think is wrong about this situation. I won't think you're crazy, but he is an Elder. If he's done something, I hope you have some hard evidence", Chris replied.**

" **It's not evidence, per se. Not yet anyway. It's all theory right now. I know you think we got them, and maybe we did. Maybe I've hung out with Piper too long and I've become paranoid. I love your Mom, Chris, I do. I hope you've changed her future for the better and she gets to see this, us", Kate said.**

" **So do I. Believe me, living with that knowledge nearly killed me. But, back to this, I want to hear your theories. I don't think you're nuts, you're smart, and I've learned that the hard way, and maybe you did catch something that none of the rest of us did", Chris replied.**

" **Okay, I'll tell you", Kate replied.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Parallel World**

" **Hey did you make the potion yet?", Kate asked.**

" **No, not yet. I'm working on it though. I found one for travelling to the future, it should work", Phoebe replied.**

" **It better. We can't risk this", Leo said, as he walked into the room in Magic School.**

" **Relax. This is Magic School. It has to work", Phoebe replied.**

" **Not necessarily. It may work one day and not work the same way the next. The results could be devastating or wonderful", Gideon announced, walking into the room holding a book.**

" **Why would that be? It's still the same spell, or potion", Phoebe asked.**

" **Well, all witches are different. Some are more powerful than others. I'm sure Leo has told you that your power comes from your emotions. Well, depends on your mood, it may not work out as you had planned", Gideon answered.**

" **That explains why so many of our spells have gone wrong", Phoebe replied. There had been many times in their career as witches in which some of their spells had backfired and potions hadn't worked on the demons. So many problems could go wrong with a spell, Prue had learned that when she had turned herself into a man and when she had turned herself into a dog.**

" **Yes. Your emotions are tied to your powers, your powers are tied to your ability to make spells and potions and that ability may help or prevent your spells and potions from working as they should", Gideon said.**

" **Great. So now we have to monitor our emotions as well as the demons running around trying to kill us. Talk about your distraction theory", Phoebe muttered.**

" **Anyways, do we have what we need to make the potion?", Kate asked.**

" **Yes, we do. Now all we need is a spell and we'll be just fine", Phoebe replied.**

" **Yes, I'm working on it. I know there's a spell somewhere in these books", Gideon said, turning and leaving the room.**

**Kate watched the doorway after her left. She knew there was something wrong about what he was doing. But then again, as she had said to Chris, it was all just speculation. Just a theory. And she was probably wrong anyway.**

**But there was still something about him that bugged her. Even though Chris had assured her that he was an Elder and he would never do anything wrong, she still knew that he played some part in all of this, she just didn't know where he fit yet, but she would figure it out. She was determined.**

**A little while later, Phoebe announced, " Okay, potion's ready!"**

**Gideon came in the room at the same time and said, " I've got the spell ready. Where is everyone?"**

" **I'll go get them", Phoebe replied, running off.**

" **I'll leave you three alone now. I'll be back in a minute", Gideon said, leaving the room.**

**Everyone returned within minutes and they started the ritual. Chris said goodbye to all of the Halliwell's and Kate also said goodbye to them. Leo assured Piper he would be fine going with them and then the sisters said the spell.**

**A portal opened and the three of them stepped through it and out into a dark world. The sisters and Gideon were standing there, but they all looked very evil and confused. Chris grabbed Kate's hand and orbed away at the same time that Leo orbed away.**

**They all met at the top of the bridge. Kate paced around the top of there as she looked out at the world they were now in. It was dark and ugly. There were storm clouds all over the place and it was an awful looking place.**

" **I told you Gideon had something to do with this!", Kate yelled.**

" **What makes you think Gideon had anything to do with this?", Leo asked, confused. That was when Kate remembered that she had only told Chris about her theory and Leo had no idea.**

" **Well, think about it. Gideon did re-work the spell that sent us here. Do you think he did it by accident?", Kate tried to explain. " And I know this is hard to think about since he was your mentor and he's your friend, but you might want to think about that."**

" **Tell him about your other theory, Kate", Chris said.**

" **What theory? Is that one also about Gideon?", Leo asked.**

" **Well…yeah, it kinda is. The thing is, I know you guys thought that the demon hosts were the ones who were after Wyatt, and maybe you guys were right, but I started thinking about it. Okay, now I know they were after power and all but it didn't make sense for them to want to turn him. He's powerful, more than they would ever know and to turn him evil…how exactly would they do that? Right, so in pondering that question, I started to wonder. It **_**was**_** Gideon who told us that they would be the ones to turn him. Okay, so I started wondering about him. I know he's been nothing but helpful, but I can't help but think that maybe Gideon will try to kill him", Kate explained, then stopped to take a breath.**

" **But, why would he do that?", Leo asked, torn.**

" **Well, he believes in the Greater Good, right? Well, Wyatt is one powerful witch, too powerful for the Elders to think that you guys can handle. What if, in trying to protect the Greater Good, he actually creates the Ultimate Evil?", Kate asked.**

" **You really believe he would do that? That he would kill my son?", Leo asked.**

" **Not kill…try to. Maybe kidnap him and keep trying to kill him. But Wyatt can protect himself, we know that. So, I guess he believes that you guys broke your promise to always be there and in having to defend himself, figures evil is better than good", Kate answered.**

" **We have to stop him somehow", Leo replied. And they set to work on getting out of there.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Too Good World**

" **You were right, Kate. Sorry I doubted you", Leo apologized.**

" **It's alright, Leo. At least Wyatt wasn't harmed too much", Kate replied, shrugging off his apologies.**

" **Yeah but he could've been. Gideon can't penetrate his shield and Wyatt can protect himself, but sooner or later he's gonna find a way to get through it get to Wyatt", Leo said, putting Wyatt into the play pen.**

" **I know and we can find a way to protect him later. We need to get to the hospital, Piper's in labour", Kate replied.**

" **Okay, but someone needs to stay here and guard him", Leo said.**

" **I'll do it. I have powers that can defend us both", Chris said.**

" **Okay, we'll be at the hospital. Just holler if you need us", Leo replied, walking out of the attic.**

**Kate went up to Chris and looked him in the eye. " Be careful. Remember what I said. Gideon believes what he's doing is for the Greater Good, but he's also an Elder, a powerful one at that. I don't want to lose you, not when I've finally found you. I love you , Chris, remember that", Kate told him, then leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He pulled her close for a deeper kiss and then let her go.**

" **I'll be careful. Don't worry about me. I love you too", Chris replied.**

**Kate left the attic, sparing him one last glance over her shoulder. She was worried, Chris was powerful, not as much as Wyatt, but she knew that Gideon was ruthless in what he believed and he would stop at nothing to vanquish something he believes was a threat to the future.**

**They arrived at the hospital and went up to the waiting room. Piper was in surgery and Chris may not make it. Of course in this screwed up world, death was just taken as something that was good, not always bad as people feared.**

**Leo went to pace and found himself in an abandoned hallway. He didn't feel alone, there was another presence with him. It was filling him with fear, his greatest fear and he didn't know how to fight it.**

**Suddenly a man appeared in front of him. He was wearing tight black jeans, and a black t-shirt that sculpted his muscles. He had curly brownish hair that went down to his shoulders and a small goatee. He carried evil in his eyes and in his expression.**

" **Who are you?", Leo asked in fear.**

" **What? Don't you recognize me?…Dad?", Wyatt answered in a snarl. Then Excaliber appeared in his hands and he wheeled it with fluid grace and skill.**

" **Wyatt?", Leo realized, fear shining in his eyes.**

" **That's right, Dad. Your little boy come to life and not good as you'd hoped I'd be. I'm all your worst fear coming to life before your very eyes", Wyatt replied, dryly.**

" **That's not right. You're a good kid, with a great gift. You can't be evil", Leo pleaded.**

" **Too late for that. You humans are so pathetic with your emotions", Wyatt replied as he took the sword and plunged it into Leo's stomach.**

**Leo grunted with the pain and heard a faint call. " Dad!", it was Chris calling for him. In pain too.**

**Leo ran for Kate and then orbed them home. They landed in the attic and Wyatt was gone. Chris was bleeding and groaning with pain. Kate ran over to him and rolled him over.**

" **Chris! Don't you dare die on me! Do you hear me? Don't you dare!", Kate yelled.**

**Leo picked him up and carried him to a bedroom and settled him on the bed. Chris groaned again and tried to turn on his side. He couldn't. He kept his eyes closed and kept groaning.**

" **Chris. Look at me. Come on, baby, open your eyes for me", Kate coaxed him. She was so worried for him, he was paler than before and obviously lost a lot of blood. She couldn't lose him again.**

**He opened his eyes and glanced at her. " I'm sorry. Should have been more careful", Chris whispered.**

" **You're gonna be just fine. Just don't give up yet, Chris. I know your strong, and I know I can't lose you again. We're gonna fix this", she replied, tears swimming in her eyes. She kissed him gently on the lips and he responded mildly. " Please don't leave me."**

" **I have to get someone to look after him. We need Phoebe or Paige", Leo said from behind her.**

" **I know. You go and get them and I'll stay here in the meantime", Kate replied.**

**Leo orbed out without another word and Kate turned back to Chris. He didn't look any better than before and she needed to search for a way to help him while Leo took care of Gideon.**

" **Not gonna work. Only Gideon can reverse this now", Chris managed.**

" **There has to be another way", Kate said on a choked sob.**

" **Don't cry for me, Katie. I'll always be there for you, no matter where I am", Chris replied, just as Kate broke into sobs. " I'll always love you."**

" **You can't leave me! There has to be a way to fix this and I'm gonna find it. Paige or Phoebe will look after you and Leo will take care of Gideon. Maybe that alone will reverse the magic", Kate said.**

" **Gideon's the one who did this, only he can fix it. Tell Leo he can't go after Gideon, he'll lose himself", Chris managed to get out.**

" **He'll do it because he loves his children. He loves you, and Wyatt, and I don't think I can stop him. I want you to hold on. For me, I can't…I won't lose you, not again. I won't let you go", Kate promised.**

" **Promise?", Chris replied.**

" **Don't joke with me on this. I fight for the ones I love, and I will fight for you, no matter what", Kate said, her eyes blazing even as tears ran down her cheeks.**

**Leo appeared with Paige and then headed off to find Gideon. Kate didn't try to stop him because she knew she couldn't. He needed to do it.**

**Darryl and Sheridan arrived a little while later and went to search the house for Chris. Leo arrived at Paige's call and went up to the bedroom.**

**Darryl came out of the bedroom looking more grim than he had coming in. " I'm sorry Leo", he said, softly.**

" **No!", Leo roared as he pushed his way inside the room.**

**Kate walked in right behind him and Chris looked awful. His eyes were closed and Leo was bent over him. Crying. Kate ran over to the bed and leaned over it.**

" **Chris! Look at me. Open your eyes. Come on, baby, don't let me down. Baby, open your eyes for me", Kate coaxed, feeling tears well up.**

**Chris did open his eyes. Not very much though. He looked from Leo to Kate. " I feel so cold", Chris whispered. " Tell Mom I love her. And Dad, I love you too. Kate, never forget me, I love you so much. Best part of my life." And then he closed his eyes and was gone. Kate's scream of grief filled the night. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Grieving**

" **How's she doing?", Piper asked, as Phoebe walked into the kitchen a week later.**

" **Better, I think. I don't know, she just constantly wants to be around baby Chris. I'm not sure that's a good thing or a bad one", Phoebe replied, perching herself on the barstool.**

" **I think she just wants a way to bond with Chris. I mean that is the baby version of the one she fell in love with. I'm surprised she doesn't feel awkward around him", Piper commented.**

" **I know, poor girl. She found a guy to love and then lost him. I know how that feels", Phoebe replied, thinking about her past relationships.**

" **We all do. I think we should start thinking about sending her home, though. That might be the best thing out there for her", Piper said.**

" **I guess so. When should we ask her about it?", Phoebe asked.**

" **I don't really know. All I know is, maybe going home would be the best thing for her. She still has the good Wyatt, maybe that will help her in her grief", Piper answered.**

" **We don't know that though. This is all just speculation. But I know, the longer she's here, the more danger we're all in. It's just that she's so vulnerable. Someone has to talk to her", Phoebe replied.**

" **Well it's a good thing you volunteered", Piper replied, smiling at her.**

" **Oh no, you didn't. Wait a minute, I can't do this", Phoebe protested.**

" **Oh yes you can. Paige is busy with Magic School and the boys and I have a club to run sometime", Piper replied.**

" **Yes, and I have a column to write", Phoebe complained.**

" **I know, sweetie, but that's what your laptop is for. Bye now", Piper replied., leaving her to talk to Kate and to watch the boys for the moment. She also had to write her column. This was going to be a busy day.**

" **Kate?", Phoebe called.**

**No answer. She walked into the living room to find Kate sitting there watching Chris sleep. She looked so lost and heartbroken, it broke Phoebe's heart just to know exactly how she felt.**

" **Kate? Can I sit down?", Phoebe asked.**

" **Did Piper send you in here?", was all the reply she got.**

" **No, not really. I volunteered actually. Are you feeling any better?", Phoebe replied.**

" **You don't have to be here, you know. I'm a big girl, I won't do anything stupid. And I know you didn't volunteer, I heard your conversation with Piper. I appreciate all that you guys have done, I really do, I just don't know where to go from here", Kate replied. It was the most words Phoebe had heard in a week now.**

" **I know you don't, sweetie. It's gonna take time to try and heal over this loss. But at least you know that Chris is still alive somewhere", Phoebe said.**

" **Yeah. Somewhere. Not here with me. I should've stayed behind and helped him protect Wyatt", Kate replied.**

" **You can't blame yourself. This wasn't your fault, no matter how bad you feel about it. Gideon was a bad person, he would've killed you too", Phoebe said.**

" **How do you know? I told him to be careful, I felt that something bad was gonna happen, I knew it even. I should've stayed behind", Kate choked back a sob.**

" **He did what he did because he was trying to protect his family. Nothing could have stopped him. You of all people should know that. He didn't want Gideon to hurt Wyatt or Piper or you. He couldn't live with that, knowing something bad happened to you. But believe me when I say this, it was not your fault", Phoebe replied, pulling Kate into her arms and holding her as she cried.**

" **Well, is she okay, now?", Paige asked.**

" **Yeah, I think so. She thought what happened to Chris was all her fault. I think I managed to convince her that it wasn't. But I'm not sure. She's strong, I'll give her that", Phoebe answered.**

" **So, when does Piper plan on sending her home?", Paige asked.**

" **Soon. She doesn't want to risk the danger to us or her in the future. Whenever I get the potion done and find the right spell", Phoebe replied.**

" **You're working on the potion now?", Paige asked, she sounded surprised.**

" **Yeah, I mean, Piper obviously has some plan for this. She asked this morning if Kate was doing any better and she seems to be, now that I've talked to her. She seems more at peace, so I think Piper will want to do this when she gets home from the club", Phoebe explained.**

" **Oh okay, well, I'm coming over now", Paige replied and in seconds, she orbed right in front of Phoebe.**

" **Alright, so lets' get going here. I'll find the spell", Paige announced.**

**They worked for a couple of hours and Paige looked through every book she could find on time travelling in Magic School, looking for a spell to send someone to the future. She knew the spell Gideon had had been tweaked, but the right one was in these books somewhere.**

" **I found it!", Paige announced, and then sneezed.**

" **Good, because Piper is going to be home soon and I'm betting that if Kate has made progress, she's gonna want to send her home", Phoebe replied.**

" **I know the danger is real to all of us if she stays, but she's grieving, that's gonna take time", Paige said.**

**Just then Piper walked through the door. She looked okay, happy even, as she went over to say hi to baby Chris, who was awake and squirming in his bassinet. **

" **Hey. Where's Kate?", Piper asked, noting that for once she wasn't hovering over Chris.**

" **She's up in her room, getting whatever she had when she came here. We found the spell and the potion's almost done, which means we can send her home", Phoebe answered.**

" **Why are you suddenly so upbeat about sending her home?", Piper asked suspiciously.**

" **Because I realized that you were right about all the dangers that this creates. And Kate's doing better. I talked to her, convinced her it wasn't her fault that Chris died, and let her cry it out. She's good now, sorta", Phoebe replied, smiling that she got so much done in one day.**

" **Okay, so we're gonna send her home? Have you talked to her about it?", Piper asked.**

" **No, she hasn't, but I'm ready to leave. Not that I want to go to get away from you guys. You all helped me control my powers and taught me everything I know. But I know now that Chris was born I did my thing, and future Chris would be very proud of his work. But I think I want to go home and see what me and him have created", Kate replied, walking down the stairs.**

" **We don't have to do this yet if you aren't ready. It can wait a little bit", Piper said.**

" **No, it can't. I don't really want to leave, but it's time that I go back to my time", Kate replied, somewhat smiling.**

" **Okay, if you're sure you're ready", Piper said. **

**Kate nodded. The sisters got started on getting the ritual done with. They drew their symbol onto the attic wall and readied the potion.**

" **Okay, let's do this", Phoebe said at last.**

**Kate went around saying goodbye and thank you to each of the sisters for what they've all done for her. And then she stood off to the side and let them read the spell. She took a couple of vials of potion just in case and walked through.**

**The world she stepped into was not the parallel world the Gideon had sent her to. This was a beautiful world. It was her future and nothing was destroyed. There were no fires, no crushed buildings, missing pieces of the bridge. Everything looked bigger and better. She was back, but it saddened her that Chris wasn't here to see it.**

" **Welcome home, Katie", a familiar voice from behind her said. She turned around and gasped at what she saw, it couldn't be possible, it just wasn't.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Okay, so I don't really want this story to end, and it may not. I'm kind of relieved but also very sad. I may write more next summer. But school is starting again soon and so I must end it for now. Thank you to all my loyal readers and for reviweing and keeping me going. Look for more stories next summer. It's quite possible I may continue Chris and Kate in the future. Stay tuned. Sincerely, Brunette Chic**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Chapter 22: A Whole New World**

" **You're alive?", Kate gasped. This was something she hadn't expected. She had expected to home and grieve for her loss, but now it seemed she really didn't need to.**

" **Yeah, I am", Chris replied. As soon as he answered and Kate figured that he was real, she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.**

" **How? You died, how are you here now?", Kate asked as he set her on the ground. He didn't release her though.**

" **It's a very long story, one I will explain to you. In the meantime, it's time to show you what we created", Chris said, turning her to lead her around the city.**

" **Hello Kate", a voice from behind her said.**

**She was tempted to turn around but looked up at Chris first. " Another surprise?", she asked. She wasn't sure if she would like this one, although he too sounded familiar.**

**She turned around and tilted her head. She knew he looked familiar but she couldn't figure out from where. **

" **You look confused", he commented with amusement.**

" **I feel confused. You look familiar, like someone I knew once, but I can't put a name to a face. I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?", she replied.**

" **The guy who once tried to kill you. And for that I am sorry", he said.**

**She gasped. It couldn't be him. He had shoulder length curly hair and a goatee. Tjis couldn't be right. It couldn't be Wyatt.**

" **Wyatt?", she squeaked.**

" **It's okay, Kate. You aren't dreaming wither of us. What you guys did saved me, and I'm very happy to have you back. I'm really sorry about what I did before", Wyatt replied.**

" **You remember that? Me? Both of you remember me? How is this possible?", Kate asked.**

" **All in good time. But right now, I think you need a glass of water. You look very pale", Wyatt commented.**

" **And we should show you our world. The one we helped to create. Can you believe that we're still hiding? It's like the past all over again", Chris said.**

" **So this is all good? Everything? It's amazing", Kate breathed.**

" **Everything here is good. Demons have lessened more and more each day. The sun rises and sets, children laugh and play, and couples are still romantic", Wyatt replied, stepping into pace beside her.**

" **I take it you aren't married here yet?", Kate asked.**

**Wyatt chuckled. " No. I'm twenty-five and still vanquishing demons. Mom and Dad taught me well", Wyatt answered.**

" **It's still so new. A future where we don't have to live in fear of you. It's so different. There's sun here, actual sun. And it shines brightly, like it's smiling", Kate commented.**

" **It is smiling. Now don't be fooled, it isn't a perfect world. There are still robbers and murderers, but now there are less demons, so crime has diminished quite a bit", Chris replied.**

" **I still don't understand. You died, Chris. Right there, holding my hand. How are you here now?", Kate asked. She couldn't put it off any longer, she needed to know.**

" **That me was a symbol of the dark world where we came from. He also moved the conception date over an hour or so which created me. A new future Chris. But I felt all the things he felt for you, essentially, I am him, in every way possible. It's just that he was part of a dark world, he grew up in a dark place. The dark memories were replaced by things of good. Same as Wyatt, we both still remember that world, but we both have memories of good instead of evil. I remember meeting you but it was in a place of good not in the nearly wrecked world we met in before. Want to take over for me, Wyatt?", Chris explained.**

" **Sure. We are in every way possible the men you knew before, except I'm not evil anymore and Chris is less neurotic. But, back then we came from a dark past, and now we have come from a good one. We feel everything we felt before, like my friendship with you, I hope to still have one with you", Wyatt continued.**

" **Of course you do. I would be honoured to be a friend of yours. And, Chris, stop worrying, I grieved over you and though I would have to for the rest of my life. But you're here now and I still love you", Kate replied.**

" **You do?", he asked, astonished.**

" **Of course I do. You'll always mean the most to me. No matter what. Can I ask about my parents? Are they still dead?", Kate asked.**

" **I'm sorry, Kate. They both are. Would you be willing to come home with us?", Wyatt answered.**

" **Yeah, sure. It's not like I have anywhere else", Kate replied.**

**They orbed to the house and appeared in the living room. It wasn't much different from when they had left, just a little more modern.**

" **Mom!", Chris called.**

" **Mom?", Kate echoed.**

" **Yeah. Not only did we change Wyatt, but Mom and our aunts didn't die when I was fourteen, like it happened before. They're alive", Chris replied.**

**Piper came around the corner and she still looked every bit as young as she had when she was in her thirties, except there were a couple of grey streaks in her hair.**

" **Piper?", Kate gasped.**

**She smiled. " Hello Kate", she replied.**

**Kate ran over and hugged her. She was so happy to see her because in their old future, Piper and the sisters had died in a demon battle when Wyatt was fifteen. It was how her and Wyatt had met.**

" **It's so good to see you", Kate said.**

" **It's good to see you too. Welcome home", Piper replied.**

**Then the sisters came down with their husbands and children they had had in the meantime since Kate had been sent here. They all talked and got caught up. It was wonderful to feel happy, which was a feeling that had eluded Kate since Chris' death. He squeezed her hand and she realized she had drifted out of the conversation.**

" **I'm just so happy to be home. To see that everyone is alive and well", Kate said.**

" **And we're all very happy that you made it here alright. We hope you understand the explanation these two gave you", Piper replied.**

" **I do understand. And I'm glad. Grief isn't very fun and I didn't want to spend the rest of life wondering", Kate replied.**

" **Well, now you don't have to" Chris whispered into her ear. " If you'll excuse us, I'd like to spend some time alone with her now." And with that he pulled her hand until she followed him. And she smiled all the way up to the bedroom.**

**The End…for now…**


	23. NO NEW UPDATES JUST READ PLEASE!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
